Neptune's World
by Dresadan
Summary: Behind the closed doors away from the Populus. Nothing about the CPU Neptune is ever seen to the outside world compared to before. However, with the help from a sole working cameraperson, Histoire plans to change that mentality.
1. The Introduction

**11:55 A.M Planepetune Standard Time (PPST)**

**Streets surrounding Planepetune Basilicom**

Being the location for a person of high significance to the society, it was blocked off by the Central City Police Forces, although certain peoples were allowed in, mostly visitors, dignitaries, and others invited by the nation's protector, Neptune. If you were not a CPU from another nation or a visitor, you're getting hurt, arrested, shot, or killed. Otherwise, stay away from the blockades surrounding the basilicom.

But currently, a person came walking in normal civilian clothes. Taking a few pictures in length to a short tour that takes days to get accepted.

Many picture normal sites are common, such as a near ground shot, exposing its true height from ground level. To a front-end shot, showing the entire building from a normal angle, to side angle shots. But the most expensive ones, above-ground shots, with more unique ones successfully done selling for more. To admire Planepetune's tallest building is to make some money as long if it's unique or has a real definition of it.

The individual walks away after taking a few pictures, now it has a large camera like used for news reporting. Now in its lenses, it could be seen an in-dept appearance of one of the blockades. Two guards with four more as a backup, a sign telling it's a restricted area and should turn around. The barriers having four to five light purple stripes in the meantime. Then the person backs away, they wanted to avoid getting in trouble.

Making another turn, it reaches into Central City's most prestigious zone of residences, those with the honor of selling high-end luxuries at the doorstep to Planepetune's CPU.

While in the middle of the individual's observations, an extremely small girl sitting on a floating book with wings and a hat. Blond hair and a seemingly serious demeanor came along and stared at the camera's lenses from the front, assuming the person is looking through there.

"Please, follow me," it said, before floating out of its way as the individual followed the girl, heading towards the blockade, "Let this individual through."

A person of importance she was, they lifted the blockade to allow the person wielding the giant recording glass through. Now, they stood in the restricted section of the grounds. Having grassy green surroundings with a few trees and custom apparelled bushes in the form of directional pads, joysticks, and a few other buttons and video game console workings.

"If you haven't caught a name, I am Histoire." the girl on a book said to the person holding the camera, opening one of many ground level doors to the ground floor of the basilicom she worked in.

* * *

**Noon, PPST**

**Planepetune Basilicom, Ground Floor**

For the most incompetent CPU ever, at least she does something right and had the place look squeaky clean. Everything looked to appear in varying variants of purple or blue, depending on aesthetics.

"You're the first person not socially, emotionally, genetically, economically, or in other ways connected to a CPU. As her oracle, this can be a badge of honor." Histoire explained to who got access in, "Remember your purpose."

The elevator that goes to upper levels becomes visible. However, it took a while before it went down significantly. Using the time, Histoire went in front of the camera to say more words.

"Under no circumstances, should this be leaked until it's edited before the population is ready to see this top-secret thing.

The cameraperson nods while the elevator continued going down. After a while, the elevator's doors opened wide with a monitor from above showing a d-pad spinning and dividing into two. Into a young girl's face under an "UwU" expression.

"Follow me," Histoire said, floating herself inside.

It happened, the doors became shut, and up flights of ceilings, they went. From the floors they were looking for, it took around two minutes before the doors opened again.

* * *

**12:02 P.M PPST**

**Planepetune Basilicom, Penthouse**

Histoire guides the camera away from the elevator, now she made a statement to the person wielding the giant video recording gun, "Please, give me a few seconds to get Neptune."

She'd fly away shortly afterward, leaving the cameraperson alone to their own devices. This person now walked over across the living area, having the red beanbag, gaming console in the form of a medical cross but licorice and purple. Everything else oozed marron and a normal colored television as per normal.

Soon, the oracle returned down to announce, "Neptune is on her way down." while light footsteps started moving down from a floor above.

The camera becomes moved to a much better location to stand up and film in. Finally, a short girl with pastel purple hair distributed wildly and in a spiky fashion. Two d-pad clips inside her hair, and having on a white tank top with similarly colored pajama shorts and purple striped stockings. To those who would see it, she gets compared to little kids and called a joke.

"What's this person with this camera looking thing doing here?" the girl asked in a high pitched voice.

"Neptune, this is the person you accepted to come in," Histoire replied.

From view, Neptune looks over to the oracle, "For this? Is this person a fifty-year-old someone perving on me for the world to see?"

"THIS IS TO HELP INCREASE OUR SHARES BY HUMANIZING YOU BY HAVING A CAMERAPERSON FOLLOW AND RECORD YOUR MOVEMENTS AND ACTIONS WHEN YOU ARE NOT ACTING LIKE A CPU!" Histoire yelled.

Neptune pouts a little, before looking back at the camera with a smile and her hands near her hips, "We'll have fun, won't we people who see this?" she'd get closer to it, by now her deep purple coloring in her eyes could be seen in high definition.

The cameraperson backs away from Neptune since her invasion of personal space compromised too much for the moment.

"You just see me do things, Planepetune's shares go up! Is that simple enough to understand?" Neptune asked again.

"You are not supposed to be interacting with the viewers of the show Neptune…" Histoire tried to say, before being outright ignored by the immature CPU.

"The first rule of thumb, viewers, don't tell me what to do! Second, don't sexualize me online. Three, never feed me eggplants ever. And telling the other CPU's what's happening…"

"This is going on international television across Gamindustri," Histoire interrupted, "And you don't control this deal, Nepgear is and she made an entire contract."

Neptune's eyes whitened as she dropped her jaw, "Nepgear did what now?"

"Since you were demand active, I asked Nepgear to sign the contract for you," Histoire said with little regret.

"OH GODDESS NO! NOW I'M GOING TO BE FORCED INTO A MADE FOR TV SITUATION! I'LL BE FORCED EGGPLANTS DOWN MY THROAT AND OTHER STUFF, THE HORNY KIDS WATCHING THIS WILL WANT TO SEE ME…" Neptune rambled quickly out of the reaction of what happened.

"NEPTUNE! PACIFY YOURSELF AT ONCE!" Histoire yelled out again, "This cameraperson is working alone, so the stuff that's going to be shown is entirely up to your head. The second episode which you'll get to do what you want."

"Speaking of that Histoire…" Neptune tapped her feet as she gazed her eyes downwards, "Were live right now?!"

The cameraperson nods, immediately bringing the childish CPU to a smile and full confidence again in her abilities.

"Hiya people who're watching this! I'm sorry for me being me!" she giggles a little before the cameraperson kneels to get to her height level, "My name's Neptune, Planepetune's beloved CPU! I hope I get fan mail out of this soon... But right now, let's be friends, okay?"

The cameraperson nods in agreement to simulate the viewers agreeing with her sentimentality. Not an actual demonstration of what she's planning to do.

"Alrighty! Just don't be a perv or get me into fights with Noire, Blanc, Vert, eggplants, and other kinds of pudding that don't have custard in them, we'll be okay!" she hops for a moment and spreads her arms out for a moment.

Their tracking and trains of footage compiled, enough to be edited and to air. Under the guise of Neptune's living area, it finally cuts for the first time since the contract got signed.

* * *

**A/N: While nothing serious has happened in this chapter, please PM me for subject material suggestions next chapter, which could be accepted, denied, or fused with other suggestions!**


	2. Good Morning

**7:33 A.M PPST **

**Planeptune Basilicom, Neptune and Nepgear's Room**

"I didn't sleep that much! Give me five more hours!" whined Neptune after her yawn came in.

"Than you should've gone to bed earlier so you had three hundred more minutes of sleep, instead of playing video games like you normally do at night. Should I get your sister to get your butt off the bed?" Histoire asked while she had her book levitating a thread's length from Neptune's bed which oozed gamer in its sheets.

Being under a state of getting sleep deprivation, but not showing it through any baggy eyes. Everything she normally had, except her jersey or parka and hair clips, already on her person. Except for being a victim to sleep-moving hair and sluggish motions of an already unmotivated person. Neptune made her sleeping quarters on the top bump she shares with Nepgear, already her outer comfortable covers dotted small illustrations of buttons and controls of a video game controller, occasionally having full controllers within.

"I was not playing video games last night, I decided to stroll around the city and discovered a new console game was coming out at midnight," Neptune replied while having a curled index finger rub against an eye in a gentle turning motion.

Reluctantly, since more sleep was what she wanted, Neptune went down an entire row of bar steps back to the floor. From her perspective, she could see her younger sister sleeping on the lower layer of the bunk with slight bed hair also however longer than the elder one ever had, maybe except while in her transformation. Seconds past being in her threshold, her pale bare feet made a soft landing down. Turning away from her and Nepgear's bunk. Towards the closest thing to a nightstand, having both of their phones, hair clips, and a mint cube provided by Histoire during the night.

Instinctually, Neptune reached for two of the three d-pad hairclips on their shared desk. With hers being slightly darker than Nepgear's to help when they need to get up for a prolonged period in the night without aid.

"No putting your clips on until you get a shower," Histoire reminded to the girl.

"Neppy yappy," she flicks Histoire's comment away.

She intended on going for a shower anyways. She popped her white chewy mint cube inside her mouth and closed her lips to outside airs while she mashed it down with her molars. Now she took her hair clips and walked outside of the area.

* * *

**7:45 A.M PPST**

**Planeptune Basilicom, Bathroom**

Their lavatory was more like a mastered version, having an isolated location for their toilet and shower/tub. But their giant reflecting glass and vanity on the outside in an uncovered location. Primarily out of convenience so either sister could be taking a shower while another prepared their facial appearance for the upcoming day. Although if something happened, when renovations to it happen every few years, they could alter it to a usable state for one. However, when will there be a condition for there's no CPU candidate or the CPU is succeeded.

As of now, with an undershirt and simple shorts latched onto her person, Neptune grips a hold of her slightly purple mixed with a pink hairdryer. Doing relaxing noises when it's superheated jetstream hits her hair and blows it from a more medium-light lilac tone to one given more of a pastel pigment. While the water smashed itself onto an impeccable facing, giving off an unpleasant sound normally; until it ceased its song.

"Aww, cmon Nepgear, you're getting your shower done way faster than I can get my hair dried..."

Soon, their bathroom door opened up, showing Nepgear wrapped in a towel, having damp hair as well but longer. Also, for a slight view for an eye, she still having redundant amounts of moisture on her skin and caused small vibrations from her.

This cue caused Neptune to back away from her younger sister emerging from taking a shower. Helping her along the way with getting her pure purple hairdryer and inserted it's two metal prongs into a similarly fitted socket. Now the sound of blowing hot air hit them both once Nepgear turned it on.

"You know what maybe for breakfast Onee-chan?" Nepgear asked slightly loudly due to two hairdryers screeching their oppressing sound.

"I don't know Nepgear, I'm just as unaware as you are!" Neptune yelled, making her voice outperform two mini jet engines in one room.

From then on, Neptune stared at their large mirror, seeing Nepgear, herself, and their blowing hair. From that perspective, the camera could be seen indirectly.

One dryer dies out, Nepgear pulls out a brush and does it to her hair.

"Watch when you unplug the dryer!" Neptune shouted, redirecting her dryer's flow straight on Nepgear's hair, laughing like a prankster.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Nepgear screamed, trying to run from Neptune, who followed her, however, their dryer fun concluded.

While Neptune tried to track her sister, slowly the socket lost grip on providing current to the dryer, finally ejecting all kinds of electrons when she went too far in reach.

"Aww man! This is too cruel." she laid a finger and flicked one of its switches to shut it off, storing it back where their other tools for grooming were afterward.

She walked over to her hair clips, embedding both slightly darker tones in her hair. Her head lifts after they came in and did a few hand gestures. Peace sign, point, okay sign. Doing these while Nepgear got her single hair clip and put it in her hair.

"Let's go get breakfast now," Nepgear said as she exited the bathroom area.

Neptune, while being the senior one, followed the junior, primarily because she liked not being in the forefront of the line.

* * *

**7:50 A.M PPST**

**Planeptune Basilicom, Neptune and Nepgear's Room**

"You're late," Histoire said to the two, already their shared table had an entire platter full of glazed, powdered, dipped, and normally appearing donuts with no holes or unique shapes.

Which gave an illusion either they're plain, or jelly-filled.

"These donuts look great! Jelly-filled ones are my favorite! Nothing beats more than a giant plate of jelly-filled donuts!" Neptune exclaimed, rushing to sit down at her seat.

Now, Nepgear had on a simple t-shirt and sweat pants, not fully up yet or expecting she'll need to be dressed normally for in being next in line to being a CPU.

"You did us well today! Let's eat Nepgear!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Right!"

Immediately from the get-go, Neptune's arms transformed from being arms into ones taking up robotic qualities, taking four to six from it, all of them dipped in frosting on one perspective depending on how they looked. Besides pudding, donuts were one of her favorite things to eat, when custard pudding in the equation. Number two to number three. Gave all of it a good elimination program through her mouth. Each chomp broke open, some having pale cream, from some powdered ones and chocolate-dipped circles.

"Onee-chan, slow down! I want a creme one too." Nepgear said.

Neptune delicately takes one of her own and lands it next to Nepgear. Showing to her a little bit of compassion although in a fury to gobble them all into the nothingness that is her stomach.

After it, another bite into a powdered one showed gooey brown with small tan pieces inside. An apple-filled jelly donut. Another one, similarly having the same viscosity as the apple one but deep purple.

"Looks like it's the jelly marathon, I wonder who made this?"

Histoire, riding her book, flew over to Neptune to state the response, "A few dozen donuts from the various joints across Planepetune. Thanks to your previous efforts in the fields, the jelly found in a few of the monsters had been collected, purified, and mixed with fruits to create the jelly used in the fillings of those white dusty covered ones."

Immediately, Neptune stared at Planeptune's oracle, "I thought they were just filled in."

Nepgear meanwhile, backed her throat and slowly turned purple, "W-What am I just eating... The remains of some jelly based monsters..."

"They still taste great Nepgear, don't get turned away by this." Neptune tried to relay to Nepgear, who seems to be panicking.

The girl spat it on the floor and begins rushing for another door, down an alley of stairs simultaneously in the meantime. Causing Neptune to follow down the stairwell, causing all of the donuts to be left alone, only feedable to the cockroaches and other insects that use fruit or dough.

Histoire's palm hits her face because of them both abandoning breakfast like what just transcribed at that moment.

* * *

**7:52 A.M PPST**

**Planeptune Basilicom, Penthouse Balcony**

"Nepgear, wait!" Neptune cried out as she'd slam slide her sliding balcony door open.

Right now, her longer haired sister looked over the sights, greenery, futuristic motifs provided to their nation, a nation Nepgear one day, would inherit to cherish. Still having a purple face from the realization of the jelly fillings. Her feet wobbled on the safety railing.

"They may be the remains of dead monsters, but at least they didn't vanish. Most of all, at least we get an actual reward for going out to slay them." Neptune explained, looking at Nepgear from behind.

She'd not hear any major response from her, but she backed from standing on the rails and a half look towards Neptune.

"Listen, are you trying to commit suicide?" she asked.

"Why is it we are eating the r-remains of the monsters that p-plagued Gamindustri..." Nepgear said as she'd fully turn around, having eyes that could be placed in water and be in a parallel of being watery.

"We eat the byproducts of animals and animal deaths all the time. Like when we use eggs or eat chicken. Both come from chickens but one is gained from the other. Similarly with milk and steak coming from cows..." Neptune explained.

"But the monsters..."

"Don't cry over it! The jelly is just a byproduct, just some are more editable than others like some of the magic mushrooms Mario has gained over the course of thirty years." Neptune said, strafing closer to her sibling.

"Onee-chan, this is too much!" she'd lean over and held onto Neptune.

Neptune reassured Nepgear, hugging her back, "It's going to be okay Nepgear. Those who died are happier in the afterlife then they ever will here."

Them hugging each other continued for a while, Neptune allowing Nepgear the chance to release her tears in brief bursts, then streaks.

"It'll be okay..." she said again in a slower tone to help Nepgear understand more, "Let's head back inside and eat those donuts, okay?"

* * *

**A/N: As like the last chapter, don't be afraid to send suggestions for a future chapter!**


	3. A Stroll Gone Wrong (Multiple Times)

**11:17 A.M PPST**

**Planeptune Central City Streets**

She didn't like the spotlight placed all around her when she went out in public. Just coming out of the basilicom, already having doubts in her mind about where her outing could bring. Right now she wore her jersey dress since summer's eye overridden her need to put on something that she would sweat in easily.

Making a turn out what separates the Basilicom's influence range, her nation's guild headquarters, now she blended into Planeptune's Central City proper. Without specialist eyes for who was who, combined to the growing presence her fan club persists. She may be the more legitimate Neptune, but some actually cosplay as her on the streets for the sake of the money, making her cover much more convincing.

Again, another major turn came to Neptune on her way to her favorite game store. Having a preference for going there herself and paying for the game than get someone from Planeptune's guild to deliver it to her. More time to walk around Planeptune and experience being a normal civilian besides her generally civilian-like clothes and gaming lifestyle.

A lady with a stroller pulled up, accidentally colliding with Neptune's back, as she fell on her knees and into a small patch of lush.

"What was that for..." she whined a little as she got herself sitting down, trying to avoid a compromising position.

"Very sorry! I didn't mean to jump into a kid..."

"Babies! They're so cute..." Neptune rushes out from being sit down, now slightly bent over on her knees and staring straight at the two newborns with her purple eyes.

The woman prepared to get out of the way of Neptune, considering she was being invasive of her newborns.

"Hey there little ones!" the childish CPU exclaimed, ignoring the woman.

"You can please let me be on my way..."

"I wanna see the babies! They're sooooooooooo cute! It's a good idea too for me to show to all of Planeptune why I'm a lovable CPU..."

The woman freezes immediately upon the unveiling of who she was, "Where's Purple Heart? She's nowhere to be seen..."

Spontaneously as the woman questioned if Neptune actually was the goddess, digitalizing cells overcame the short gamer girl's appearance. Expulsing from the mass, pressure only a CPU at their full power could pull in around themselves. The slight vegetation, even the grass, forced to move opposite as that pressure zone rolled in.

"What is..."

Again in an unexpected fashion, the cells break, revealing Purple Heart to the people who witnessed Neptune's transformation, "You called for me?"

"I have no words to say..."

Her CPU form degrades afterward, returning Neptune back to her small and game savvy look, "Can I be with the babies for a moment now?"

"Of course Pur-"

"Call me Neptune when I'm out of my goddess form, I don't want people overcrowding me, and I just exposed my big secret."

Neptune turns to the camera, stretching her head and points directly at it, "Please get an editing crew and remove me telling her not to call me Purple Heart."

Afterward, her attention came back to the babies she desired to look at, staring at them while applying stabilizing pressure from the soles of her boots.

"Woulda like Nep tickles? Yeah, you like Nep tickles!" she said cutely as her fingers moved around the two babies, making them laugh and touch both bracelets on her.

"I'm sorry Neptune, but I need to get going." the woman announced to her.

"Alright," replied Neptune, getting back on her way.

Right in front of herself, she sees various people, lined up with d-pads in their hair, some having one. Some had two, a few had all of them covering their entire span of hair. Some having long streaks, some long streaks in braided tails of two to six. Spreading across the road pulling up a huge Neptune balloon.

She was no stranger to these folks and their dedication, they were her personal fan club she wasn't aware of existing. Striving every day in getting closer to their ambitions, to find Neptune herself. Apparently she was near them right now in front of an intersecting walkway filled in traffic lights, signs, poles, waypoints, and hotels along the way. Almost all Planeptune buildings had a futuristic aesthetic with shades relating to blue or purple.

"AYE! WHY DIDN'T YOU NOT GIVE A FUCK TO THOSE HORNY KIDS!? THEY'RE ASSHOLES EITHER WAY!" a person yelled out, wearing a Neptune head and hiding other identities.

"JUST TRANSFORM! WE CAN TELL BUT THE POPULATION ISN'T! LORDESS AND SAVIOR NEPTUNE! JUST SHOW THEM YOU'RE THE GODDESS OF PLANEPTUNE!"

Neptune found herself right in the middle of that mess that erupted onto the streets in just a few short, sweet moments of her personal fan club yelling their frustrations out on the first episode being aired. She just crosses her arms and goes another way, turning her head a little as she looked back at the event zone again.

"Oh jeez, that's a little childish to be getting salty AF over something on TV..." she said loudly and bluntly while she faced the front once again.

Again, now back on track, one foot went in front of her other. Raised up once, landing on the ground, and repeating. Turning away from the protesting fans of hers, blowing multiple strands outwards and dying down every few moments. She kind of like somewhat peace when going out in public on her own. Attention had benefits while also drawbacks of not being given love which she liked.

Now she stood on another spacing, passing through a revolving tube made only for feet only and no rubber or hovering wheels. Everything, as seen normal, came off as purely coincidental to only be fit for average height to walk through the specifically human-shaped holes. Luckily she was gifted with a childlike final height, and could easily get through without getting hurt. or major issues to the basic wall. Exiting outside of the tube and into proper Planeptune Central City. With everything the city needs, hovering and wheeled cars, there they are moving quickly. Tons of normal people, of course! Greenery, trees, and high blues also counted to that city.

Her amped up excitement for video games didn't die down that easily. Now directly crossing the street she neared. Right in front of her two full kilometers away lied her destination. A video game dedicated district in Planeptune.

"Finally!" she exclaimed when her arms stretched out at an angle, viewing from afar the sites.

However, it didn't move that quickly as she expected, without resorting to her HDD, minutes of excitement turned to boring gazes. Except for a few eyes out and another outreach of fan club protests stood in her way between her journey's destination, and Neptune's attention span. In the meantime, the first gaming sign bumped into her head.

"OWIE!" she said when she started aggressively rubbing her bruised place, "WHO BUILDS SIGNS LIKE THIS?!"

Outbursting the frustrations led to a few people giving a quick eye to her.

"What's this kid doing here?" asked from an inhabitant, "This is my gaming-related hotel and we cater to the mice!"

"But not mice lolis? We don't have a single demographic percentage for of mice and women." she said as she dusted off, "Now let me go game shopping."

* * *

**A/N: Make sure to send in suggestions for future chapters!**


	4. Sudden Incident

**3:12 A.M PPST**

Within a sixteen kilometer radius, no lights switched on, undilated darkness fogged over all of Planeptune. In less than thirty seconds after it flashed out, it turned back on again. What just transpired? Did an individual play a nationwide prank on the entire region? Was it an act of sabotage from another nation? Most likely Lowee or Lastation? Either that or something was going on...

* * *

**3:13 A.M PPST**

**Planeptune Basilicom, Main Working Area**

Papers became planes one after another while many guild members who had the power to make decisions rambled and made mistakes. Stumbling and losing their cool nature to the ongoing elements across Planeptune.

"GET HISTY! WE NEED THE GUILD MOBILIZED!" shouted one of the male members.

"WHERE IS HISTY?!" shouted another as they slammed a wall and forced by fear to restack the papers.

"THERE'S TOO MUCH PAN-WHOA!" one shouted to the ongoing issues before their feet slipped before one of the few ginormous piles created.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU THAT WELL!"

"CHAIRS ARE GOING OVER, IT'S PURE CHAOS!" shouted another high ranking guild member.

Histoire arrived inside the building, her eyes completely focused on the chaos at hand and announced with a pop up mini megaphone, "THE GUILD IS GOING TO BE MOBILIZED! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO OBTAIN DOCUMENTATION NUMBERED FIVE FIVE NINE, THE ONE WITH THE CODE FOR ORDER ZERO OMEGA THETA!"

"Everyone's panicking, it's not abnormal in these kinds of flash situations," said a new entrant into the main area of the basilicom.

Her arms protected thinly by a deep ocean blue overcoat with pale brown hair and verdant eyes matched against her leaves attached to her hair.

"You're finally here IF," Histoire moves her book and looks at the girl, smiling a little.

"Why is this camera here?" IF asked.

"You're not unredacted to know why, please don't bother."

"Alright then..."

All of a sudden, Neptune's figure erupts as she forces it's giant doors open. Not as cheery or in a ditz like she usually had on her face. But out from the get-go, anger erupted out of her person.

"Who disrupted my gaming session?" she asked, stepping inside further and irradiating every guild member, including Histoire, with an intimidation factor, "I WAS FIGHTING A BIG BOSS BATTLE!"

"Neptune, you need to calm down or else the shares are going to drop even further..." Histoire tried to state to Neptune, right in front of the camera.

The girl soon looked at the camera, doing the okay sign as she grinned, "Hey viewers, it's me, your neighborhood ditzy CPU gamer girl Neptune. Were just having some technical difficulties..."

"I MIXED UP THE ORDERS!" a person shouted out, frantically throwing the papers away.

"Gosh, why can't we get the power back on?" she asked, raising her shoulders and spreading her arms.

"ALL OF PLANEPTUNE IS OUT OF POWER!" shouted angrily to most of the people, clearly releasing massive amounts of stress placed upon them.

Neptune twitched suddenly, as more of her teeth became visible as her lips raised. Her head twitched again back and forth in less than a second. Without any care for her friends and allies, including her oracle, she rosed up slowly off her feet. Releasing massive updrafts from the force, causing a few individuals off their feet and papers became slewed everywhere. Converting her immediate proximity into a mesocyclone waiting to turn tornadic.

"Don't go HDD, Neptune..." Histoire said sternly to the girl.

"You're going to delay the response if you do," IF joined in, supporting Histoire.

An enraged Neptune soon faced the cameraperson, summoning her katana. Landing back on the ground, not as angry but still her face showcased intense irritation, "You all are going to get the power back on so I can return to playing my game!"

Histoire flew right in front of her Neptune's face. The finger-wagging and her posture upright and inflexible, "I cannot permit such behavior from you, should I get your sister to spar with you?"

"I don't need to train right now," she responded, waving the blade's sharp edge close to her.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR BLADE IS POINTED AT!"

"Histy, don't get Pisty, I'm not pointing the tip at you."

"WATCH WHERE THE REST OF THE BLADE IS MOVING, DUMBASS! YOU COULD CUT SOMEONE WITH IT!"

Stretching her arm out, the girl aimed into her sheathe and put it away, but still at the ready to cut someone like a samurai's stance.

IF blew her hair in another direction, stating to Neptune as a friend and a respected guild member. And Histoire at the same time as she was her superior, "We've discovered a few potential hotspots across Planeptune, except they're close to the borders with Lowee and Lastation."

"Go on your own or send in more intel guys and girls, I don't care. Please, I want my gaming back."

"How about you lead the charge since you're so passionate about it," Histoire suggested, leaning back and crossing her arms.

"How about Nepgear?"

"No, she's staying here in case you start getting pissed off again. Or I'll just contact another CPU to watch over you since they're the only ones who prove can stop you."

Neptune looks into another direction as a bit, when IF walked away and shouted, "INTELLIGENCE! FOLLOW ME!"

"How about our cameraperson follows?" Histoire suggested.

IF shrugs as multiple individuals came with her as they marked their exit from the basilicom's current entrance.

* * *

**4:30 A.M PPST**

**Somewhere in the Planeptunian Borderlands with Lowee**

Howling exhausts followed IF's hastily composed team of intelligence branch guild members. All riding on motorcycles, even the cameraperson was given into a sidecar. For over a bit they've located their main target location. A giant communications tower on steroids.

Bulked down by multiple packings of steel ten meters in depth, cameras stringed on every corner with some equipping turrets.

"Shit, we need to get in and blow its roof! Distract their defenses immediately!" IF shouted.

Since she had control over the group. Also, a common tactic she invented, most of the members who had motorcycles, approximately ten or so, started to circle the place. With the few with sidecars making ammo fly at the cameras and turrets. All the while sounds of the gunfire blazed across an immediate radius.

"Grapples... Aim... DEPLOY!"

Upon her words, five of the ten flung above the turret's range, including the cameras which hadn't been eliminated. Afterward, key agents disembarked their bikes, which lined up near perfectly. Perhaps they've been practicing for some time, all while the cameraperson was out of sight.

Three men grouped around what appears to have been the only rooftop entrance, their muscle tries to force it, "The door's too thick!"

"Is the roof less thick than the door is, Fist?" IF questioned.

Fist's hand clenches, twitching violently as he said simply, his voice calm and composed, "That's to be..."

He'd pull his fist down from his waist level. Shattering steel into fissures although it had ten meters worth of thickness.

"Could you've just-"

"Doors are usually made of tougher materials than walls, but are smaller and easier to concentrate on," he said as his back hunched forward and threw another punch.

His next connecting blow outright destroyed the building's roof. Few mangled sheets flung up while most fell under their weight and went down or to the sides. When viewed from an outsider's perspective, it seems to have been a low yield detonation of a few kilograms of TNT.

"It's not an issue anymore now," he said, as in the meanwhile puffier green gasses rose up from the ground.

A couple of more individuals apart of IF's group on the roof landed inside, including IF herself. Keeping her eyes plain shut when she drew a pistol from her holster. Except for her right hand, she had her left pointed at the sky when she pressed a trigger to shoot off a few rounds. As a signal for the non-grappling team that a building breach has happened.

However, from the outside despite their alternating red and white crisscrossing steel, given wires to help it hold up, connectors unseen but within their breaching building. Otherwise, everything else came grayish.

"Fist! Fix-it! Stay by my side." IF ordered again from her voice as her pointed green eyes stared up.

Meanwhile, those who didn't have such naming stormed downstairs, one with a machine gun and another two with pistols.

"What is it IF?" Fix-it asked, raising his hat on the

"We've blown our cover, memory files of this facility need to be wiped out before we can leave it or send it to blow." IF explained, as she reached for something behind her.

"Affirmed, let's get the task accomplished, Fist," Fix-it responded, pulling out a few USB drives from inside one of his thick leather pocket gloves.

Fist grunts a bit as he followed Fix-it.

"Histoire, this is IF. The team has been inserted at the first location. I've designated coordinates for the Obliteration Over Orbit Flash."

* * *

**4:35 A.M PPST**

**Planeptune Basilicom, Main Working Area**

"Using the guild's OOOF Gun on a small communications building? That's overkill in my opinion!" Neptune exclaimed as her hand swiped and stacked up a few papers.

"But we only have one shot, and that communications building is a jamming station. But firing the gun off will get a chance to destroy the building outright in one hit. And maybe, there will be a chance to get electricity through Lowee in the morning. Once Blanc is awoken and you two can go over and talk," Histoire explained.

"Aww man... It's a bummer we don't have electricity backups..."

"GET THE PAPERS BACK ON THE TABLE NOW THAT THE GUILD'S TRYING TO RESOLVE THE SITUATION!"

Without saying anything else after Histoire yelled at her, Neptune's feet still moved. Her fingers clenched as hard as possible as she pushed it back up to their circular table, for which the advisors usually meet to deal with events.

Now laying on one of them, her feet on one arm of another chair as she relaxes.

"Can you just send Nepgear instead to take care of destroying the place instead of using the OOOF Gun?" she asked.

The Tome palms herself in the face as she looked down again.

* * *

**4:40 A.M PPST**

**Jamming Facility**

A slow, accumulating, static came out from the main console.

"DDOS attack in progress," Fix-it stated, "The security is pretty lax, I expected more."

"The gun is set to fire in five minutes, we need to get our attack executed and then were out!" Fist shouted to Fix-it, "Where's IF?"

"Not here, outside coordinating the aiming of the OOOF."

"What about the others?"

"En route to the other jamming facility the division has manage to locate."

"It appears that way..."

Soon after a bit. The jamming completed as one massive spark jolted smoke out from the main monitor, indicating they're successful. The two departed down the steps, busting the door, and out to the second facility with their bikes.

Five minutes later, from thousands of meters above the skies, blinding white light in a singular sphere projectile blasted through, aiming dead center at the structure. Once it hit, massive wind surges wiped all trees down a peg. Shaven bark and leaves converted to cinders. Then, in a couple of seconds, after the projectile struck the land. Converted into an eating disc, anything animate and/or made by non-natural hands got ate by its energy, destroyed just completely as it tricked up and forced even thick steel to break apart.

* * *

**5:10 A.M PPST**

**Second Jamming Facility**

As the cycles roared again outside a similarly described facility location, something strange occurred. An individual with white curly hair flew high and wielding a big rifle, in one directed energy well placed shot. The tower fell over, hitting an unfortunate fuel tank and setting it to leak.

"Match and run!" IF said.

Their only smoker lit a cigar, before dropping it on the gasoline, leaving the station to slowly burn to death. But regardless, Planeptune's electricity wasn't going to be hacked or jammed anytime soon.


	5. Sparring Sisters

**11:45 A.M PPST**

**Planeptunian Plains**

The swing of Neptune's arm made her blade move right, intercepting the attack from another individual. Dispersing sparks due to the force of impact.

Her katana clashed against a phaser sword. She backs away swiftly to regain some stamina and posture from blocking the hit.

"Not bad Nepgear, you've definitely improved since the last time we sparred!" she shouted out.

The tip of her weapon faced Nepgear, both hands in a bone-crushing grip on its handle. Letting out her confident smirk as she made her stare.

Letting on the offensive, Nepgear rushed straight at Neptune as she tried going for her knees. Raising her sword around the waist level and her shoulder pointing at her. When she was within range to strike, she did so.

Being a CPU, one had to have good eyesight, reflexes, sense of danger, and skill to combat an ever-increasing number of threats, a head-on attack from a human was basically child's play compared to rogue goddess, dangerous monsters, mundane aspects of life irresolvable through force, and addiction.

"Watch your attacking angles now!" Neptune said as her legs bent high enough to prevent getting hit.

Afterward, she immediately counters the offensive with one of her own. Flinging her arm horizontally, projected in her head for Nepgear's waist.

Nepgear quickly tilts her sword in a logical direction and uses a bit of force to stop Neptune in her tracks. Staring at her eyes the moment they locked blades once again. In a fraction of a second after the hit, she slashes downwards.

"Watch where your-"

"Huh?"

Catching her off guard, Neptune struck.

A frantic Nepgear backed away and gave a stumble, landing on her back.

Her older sister takes initiative again, rushing straight for the vertical dissection cut.

Forced to defend or dodge, she chose to dodge, rolling behind Neptune.

Neptune notices it easily, swiftly pivoting to her flank and tried going for another slice.

"Stop running!" she shouted, now out of energy to move for the moment, Nepgear vulnerable once more.

One hit came charging, she raised her sword, the sharp part crossing ninety degrees from the katana. Slowly inching the blade closer to her neck.

Neptune backs off before executing the same kind of slash. Pulling more swinging force from her arms.

Nepgear blocking yet again with assistance from the beam sword. Now a bit closer and more pressure flowed and distributed across her neural network.

"Don't transform now... Or you lose immediately!"

Clenching her teeth, thinking thoughtfully how to get a chance to push Neptune back without using HDD, "We've only been using our weapons, should we just not solely use weapons in a fight? I've seen people online using no weapons and yet inflict injury..."

Upon an idea to force Neptune back some distance, she bent her knee. Hammering it into Neptune's gut, forcing a pit and a fallback from Neptune. Now she'd move her right hand in front of her left and turned it upside down. Charging at her chest and almost made the cut.

Nepgear chuckles a little, "Guess I won this time around..."

Her sister chuckles back, drawing away before in a single moment, released an uppercut, taking advantage of Nepgear's slight cockiness.

"Unless I'm down completely, don't get cocky! Now, this spar will be different, now let's truly kick this up!" Neptune proclaimed, preparing her blade in a certain way.

Her legs bent up again, taller than Neptune, but what happens next she didn't expect.

All of a sudden, in a few moments, friction collided with Neptune's sudden burst of speed, setting her sword into flames. Slicing downwards from Nepgear's right.

Swiftly grinding their blades together again. Flames spread away from Nepgear, forcing her hair back harshly.

"ONEE-CHAN! YOU SAID NO HDD, BUT THIS?!" Nepgear screamed out.

"I'm not using HDD, this is my actual human person setting a blade on fire!" she complained back, before turning to face the camera, "Sorry viewers, me and Nepgear are just sparring, she's always this salty when I get to use flashy attacks, tehehehe..."

Forth, the younger sister's eyes blanked out and she gritted her teeth yet again, out of frustration as giant patches of red overcame her natural pigment, "YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME, ONEE-CHAN!"

"Cmon Nepgear, you could do it too. If you could activate HDD, you can create friction too." Neptune responded, backing away into thick black smoke created from the aftermath of her fires.

Nepgear coughs a bit, staring up while sweat dripped into her eyelids, still having to grit her teeth although the battle wasn't over yet. Condescending flames enveloped the area.

Using her left arm, she cleared her eyes of any watery barriers to keep her eyes open, "You really mean this battle's kicked up..." she said before breathing in and out, keeping distance to find where Neptune was and avoid all the glowing embers clouding her viewpoints.

Leaping from above, Neptune tries striking from above and behind Nepgear's viewing range, using a swirling slash as part of creating a drafting wind gust, sending some of the flames and smoke with it.

Tripped from staying on the ground without that much assistance. Coughing intensified while being straight in front of the wind draft, letting go of her weapon as she tried to keep her skirt down.

As Neptune laid her feet back down, she walked where Nepgear stood on the ground again, the blade against her neck, "You're disarmed, you should just surrender or I may have to do it how ASIC deals with defeated goddesses." she chuckles.

Staring at her beam sword, Nepgear pulled it back up, continuously switching its power configuration. For as long as possible, staying stagnet to not provoke Neptune that much until she was ready for another action.

In a spur unexpecting from Nepgear, her sister's katana backed off, for less than a second. Now coming from the opposite side where her dominant hand layed at. She crossed her fist into Neptune's face, forcing her eyes shut. Using the chance and getting her knees back straight and her unique blade handle secured in her right hand.

Instinctually, Neptune went for Nepgear's right in a good old fashioned wide-reaching attack. Pain trickled through her nose as she'd fight on, opening her eyes in a watery fashion. Getting to sense from her hand a brief jolt of electricity. Fully opening them up, she noticed electricity arcing throughout the beam sword.

Breaking the clash using sideways motion, studying from her many times from battles with other CPU's and opponents that made her use it, she did the motion Neptune did moments ago for creating a wind burst. But wasn't anywhere near as powerful as what someone like her sister could've done.

"Nice job Nepgear, you're getting the hang of it!" she exclaimed, using her share-powered shielding to block the gust.

Nepgear pouts upon sight of the shield, "Gosh dammit Onee-chan, was that too weak?"

She shook her head once and looked perpendicular from Nepgear, "Nah! You're still developing your skills, maybe one day you'll get to match mine, but that was fun! Now I won't have to hold back as much now that you can take it."

"What about if I turn into Purple Sis-"

"Purple Heart still would've defeated you," Neptune said, sheathing her blade as she sits down.

Sitting down next to her, Nepgear replies, "I still have a lot to climb up to eventually replace you?"

"If we don't get any CPU-absorbing crap, I suppose." Neptune shrugs.

"What if it was just you against Purple Sister?" Nepgear asked, bending her head towards Neptune, her purple eyes becoming a bit curious.

"I'm exhausted and my head's rolling into a depression, I'd say you'd win if you were using your full power against current me. But I won't be falling down easily!" she'd giggle a bit.

Again, Nepgear pulls Neptune into a hug, "Love you Onee-chan."

"Love you too." Neptune hugs her back, staying in the minute of sisterly embrace before breaking off to head back to the central city.

* * *

**A/N: Be sure to send suggestions for future chapters. **


	6. Pudding Crisis!

**8:38 P.M PPST**

**Planeptune Basilicom, Neptune and Nepgear's Room**

With her arms at their maximum stretchiness, after eating a full meal. On another plate had crinkled purple-skinned vegetables, the eggplants. Meanwhile letting the food she just gave to her stomach some needed breathing space to let their operations function for. Her stomach giving off an illusion it puffed up a little, although she wasn't in any of her two normal outfits. Only having on pajama shorts and a simple white parka-type hoodie with no sleeves, basically making her's a winter-variable overcoat for shirts with a head draping attached by threads.

One thing remained on her mind throughout her waiting period, pudding. Neptune's liking for pudding was an extremely strong one. Every time dinner was served to her, she needed pudding to top it all off. Especially ones with custard, her favorite kind of pudding component. In fact, she sponsored an incentive for manufacturers in Planeptune to create the custard in bulk! But once the deal was done she didn't turn an eye to give another one since they'd become so successful after getting the guild to buy it all in small segments.

"How selfish of I!" she exclaimed, staring at the camera while giving off a toothy grin, "I know you've been reading into my thoughts a little, camera. Please stop, it's flattering, even for me!" her hand brashly circled around her hair while transitioning her cheeks to a more darkening complexion.

After a while, two hours have passed, with no pudding. She couldn't stand up, only occasionally whenever feeling pain from staying on one surface for too long. Nothing besides never degrading joy emissions from multiple stuffed animals around the room stayed constant. Besides the swish of her sister's hair as she went around and about.

Nepgear didn't understand Neptune's mentality to sit despite already have eaten. Aware of the pudding before getting up from dinner habit, but this long without getting pudding when it should've been done two hours ago? To her mind, she should've given up after thirty minutes.

"Onee-chan, would you like to play a game together?" she asked Neptune.

"When I get pudding, I'll join you."

"Would a hack and slash or an RTS game be better?"

"RTS, so I get to destroy you!" Neptune giggled.

Still somewhat salty over what happened a few hours ago, Nepgear withdrew from the room, leaving Neptune on her own again.

More hours past, nearing their designated bedtime Histoire forced them to be at. Not a big fan of it was in Neptune, commonly defying it through playing more video games to keep her head distracted.

"Onee-chan? You haven't moved that much. Or..." Nepgear said when she went back inside.

"Or what Nepgear?"

"You're not acting right..." Nepgear looks down as she approaches their eating table, "Was it because we've lost our giant freezer in the basement floor full of pudding?" her hand slowly envelops one of Neptunes as she slightly fastens onto her sister's hand.

Slightly past Nepgear's viewing range, Neptune's teeth clenched. Shivering intentionally also came out from the individual, as in blocks, "Get..."

"Histy..."

"NOW!" Neptune screamed, finally standing up as she turned in irritation at Nepgear.

Out of fear, Nepgear retreated.

Neptune became isolated again. Dropping her bare feet up and down. Looking over into Nepgear's bunk on the lowered edge of it. Littered across in body pillows, especially those from the ensemble of 5pb. Intentionally, she intercepted the railing of her sister's bunk. Limping her person up to the knees, hopefully getting a chance to at least get some sleep, before pudding is available to have.

Rolling next to their pale yellow barrier, bumping herself multiple times, unable to get the idea of the tasty custard pudding out of her mind. Beginning in her theorization she'll never get to taste the delicious dessert ever again...

* * *

**12:19 A.M PPST**

**Planeptune Basilicom, Sharicite Chamber**

Histoire considers the sacred temple for the Planeptune CPU, where her source of power is channeled and expulsed for her usage anytime in Gamindustri. It housed inside a pitch-black room, little light beside the purple tinges radiating from the spinning power button-shaped crystal.

"The shares. It's decreasing progressively. I'm also detecting some segments darkening to red. I cannot understand right now."

Nepgear's face poked from the entrance, before fully walking in, "It's Onee-chan, we don't have any pudding..."

"It's easy to make pudding..." she said, straight from her memory, "To make custard pudding, you need to get three egg yolks, two eggs, one cup of milk, two cups of heavy cream, a pinch of salt, and half a cup of sugar."

"Can I tell Onee-chan about that then?"

"If it gets her up to do something, that's fine," Histoire responded.

* * *

**12:30 A.M PPST**

**A Farm in Planeptune**

From the above spaces lined with degrading and refurbished wood fences. Some filled in brush and plants. Others lined in small to large structures hastily made and plain. The twin purple-colored tails flew past Purple Heart's head as she quickly headed for the farmhouse, where the local farmer was held in contempt at night.

The cameraperson followed through the use of special Planeptunian technology. Still on the trail as the goddess landed. Soonly afterward reverting back into Neptune. Walking up to the door to let the farmer know someone's at their door.

After a bit, a younger person came to the door, a little cranky and tired, even having a large dark patch over their eyelid, giving off the impression of being full of work with little to no pay.

"Whaa-" said the farmer with a young feminine voice.

"Do you have available some eggs, sugar, cream, and milk?" Neptune inquired, quickly snapping her point across.

"Check my storage area... Why are you on my prop-"

"I'm Neptune, the CPU! I want to have some pudding, but the stores are out of it!"

Out of plucked fear of angering the goddess, the farmer nods as she quickly walked outside and gave guidance. Her finger pointed at a harvesting shed, then a bit of a walk towards a few more fields, trip across blank grass grazing zones for a differing form of the cow. And then the storage shed for most of what Neptune desires for her pudding.

"Okay! If the pudding's good, I'll get Histy to give you a good subsidy to get your farm making more!" she exclaimed as she waved goodbye, her mouth and eyes happy as possible, before strolling swiftly off to where she was heading for.

Out far in the distance, a rasp, whisp voice said to a radio, "I want to say. We are clear, tell our goddess it's time to execute the ritual."


	7. Special: Horringsfall

**DISCLAIMER: This chapter is incredibly long, so it's advised you use the subchapters (Known as acts) to help make reading it better. Also there is extensive and intense violence in this chapter. Reader discretion is in force. **

* * *

**Prologue: The Electromagnetic Night**

* * *

**1:12 A.M PPST**

**Planeptune Basilicom, Kitchen**

The "groceries" Neptune obtained for pudding with her two hugging arms kept its copper-colored bag chained up, immobile until she let it go. A third of her height, since no one, even the farmer's bags, even the farmer, expect a small person to carry a bag. A counter chiseled from Loweeian Granite and wood from within Planeptunian forests, in C formation when buddied from another kitchen surface parallel and perpendicular at the same time.

Her tiny feet formed a tiny gap. Making her on-air from the soles of her shoes. Finally letting the brown bag in it's resting place on the counter.

"Welcome viewers from across Gamindustri!" Neptune announced, looking at the camera with a giant smile stamped on, "It's me, Nep Nep, and it's time for Cooking with Nep! Today is..."

The air in her enthusiasm died out, as she realized something. Giving her head a shake to get up again while messing her hair and clips for a moment, she said again, "Were doing custard pudding with caramel added on. Histy, fetch me a cookbook!"

"Get them yourself, you should be able to open the shelf of such material."

"Instead, let's invite Blanny over, she knows how to read a cookbook, doesn't she?" she asked both Histoire at the camera.

"Improper use of inviting another CPU over..."

"Anyways! Master Chef Nep isn't starting until Blanny's here, so let's get the right appearance for our show!"

In flash minutes, each flash minute thirty seconds in length and six in an actual minute, it took her thirty before coming back wearing a maid outfit. Two brooms became her clips, now became a waiting game before the other CPU came over.

"Now we wait..."

Time came along and exchanged quite at the pace of a minute when fighting. Where the speed made actions in less than five seconds, save for charge up attacks or when high altitudes are involved. Often the case when their transformation is used.

After another ten minutes, a small, petite girl walked inside, saying the name in a voice barely able to get out, "I'm here, Neptune..."

"There you are Blanny! Come over here!" she exclaimed, pulling the other CPU towards the camera.

"We're about to begin, if you don't know, this is Blanny, CPU of Lowee!"

Pushing Neptune back, Blanny yelled with her right fist prepared, "GODESSDAMMIT NEPTUNE! WE'VE DISCUSSED HOW MY NAME IS FUCKING PRONOUNCED AS! BLANC! JUST BLANC! NO BLAN BLAN, NO BLANNLY, BLANC!" immediately afterward, turning to the camera, becoming a bit shy again, "If someone is viewing this, just don't trust what Neptune says all the time. She's a little if you want the word... Incompetent."

But inside her head, Blanc knew most who would've got it would've been Planeptunians since it was the first time the cameraperson would've seen one of the other CPUs. Maybe a chance for people to see how Neptune interacts with people equal to her in status and power outside of a professional standpoint?

Neptune sat on the counter, letting dangling feet came from her legs, "Can you please get this cookbook?" she points to a book about pudding.

Shrugging it off, she said, "Fine..." before getting a stool to open the counter.

"Now then, let's get out our heavy cream, milk, five eggs, and some sugar!" Neptune pulls each recipe component out from their cage, "I'll need to get some vanilla extract too. Be right back!"

Blanc sighs and shrugs. Flipping through pages quite swiftly until she found the recipe using what Neptune placed on the table. Her hand flattened quite a bit, not trying to treat it as a book of her own and not damage it that much, but she had quite the respect for books. Even those she owned back in Lowee were treated respectfully and their pages turned in a method that wouldn't damage them severely.

"I'm back Blanny! Now let's get started!"

"The first step is to preheat the oven to three hundred and twenty-five degrees," Blanc said immediately after Neptune was ready.

Following the direction, she went to the oven and tapped a few buttons to start the oven, "It's preheating. Now can we put the ingredients-"

"HELL NO! YOU DON'T PUT RAW INGREDIENTS IN THE OVEN WITHOUT HAVING THE SOLUTION READY, NOW GET SOME SIX OUNCE DEEP-SIDED RAMEKINS, PUT THEM ON A BAKING SHEET, AND GET THE MILK AND CREAM SCALDING!"

"Gosh, you didn't need to yell." she shrugs as Planeptune's goddess used a conveniently placed ladder to the ramekins, setting them on the baking sheet.

Calming down yet again, she got down and began setting the solution for milk and cream on her own. Leaping from an elevated surface while thinking, "Medium saucepan, two cups heavy cream, one cup milk over medium heat..."

Forcing a cabinet open and getting the iron pan she wanted. Using the same stool she had but configured for lesser vertical lengths. Extending her hand outwards, Blanc starts igniting one of the few stovetops present. The sound of small lighting ticks before she fully turned it on, red with purple and blue flames, a byproduct of Lastation-provided natural gas. Letting it to scald on its own.

Rolling out some baking sheet and ramekins on that sheet, another pot was used to house a little bit of water and sugar dissolved in it.

"Half a cup of sugar for both the custard and caramel," Blanc said as she stared at the mixture of cream and milk.

"Okay!" Neptune lights the second pan's burner. Now it was a time of waiting before they're needed to finish.

Taking a medium bowl out, Neptune cracks open two eggs using her fingers, almost making a mess out of it. Slight cracking could be heard. Separating one egg with it's white and yolk and similarly with a second.

"How do I get egg yolks Blanny?" she asked.

"Let me take care of that, just get the vanilla bean split open and ensure the caramel is colored equally once we only have melted sugar."

Doing what she told, Neptune's katana popped in her hand through universal CPU abilities which included weapon summoning and HDD.

"You use a kitchen knife, not your weapon!" Blanc yelled over, snapping an eggshell.

Separating egg yolk from whites is considered a challenge, allowing most of the whites to drain while keeping the yolk in one of the halves. Before moving it in between shells as it drains the rest of the whites out. After fully processed, it joined the two standard eggs with their whites. Repeating the same procedure for the other two eggs before starting to beat it according to the recipe.

While checking on the caramel, Neptune scraped a bisected vanilla bean into the mixture of cream and milk. Asking her Lowee counterpart, "How're the eggs doing?"

"They're alright, Neptune. What about the caramel?"

"I'm stirring it right now!" she said, pulling a wooden spoon inside. Trying to make it even, smiling as the sweet scent came to her nose.

Even to the point of giggling a little. Now off the burner and into her ramekins set earlier on before they started melting the sugar.

"Thin layer in the ramekins, and don't touch the caramel," Blanc said.

But Neptune didn't hear what she said, taking a faint amount of the sugary substance near her mouth while extremely hot, the heat touching her tongue made the younger-looking CPU jolt.

"HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!"

"WHAT DID I JUST TOLD YOU, DUMBASS?! CARAMEL RIGHT OFF THE STOVE IS FUCKING HOT AND LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

Reluctantly, Blanc forced herself to do Neptune's work while the latter ran around in pain. Combining the hot cream and milk mixture with the yolk and egg combination. Completing the custard as it shifts into the filtered bowl underneath some small holed paper.

* * *

**?**

**?**

"The cubigram, thoroughly tested for readiness. Our list, set. The oblations to whom to depart for the resurrected thing... Selected. Electricity gathered from all four nations, successful." another rasping person's sound became made

Overviewing the entire operation, zone, four florescent tubes the size of giants facing one side of the square within a circle compiled with a couple of runic signatures while still not on, but connected through struts keeping each from separating. Multiple people in white cloaks and black masks dotted across, some working with machines, others not paying much attention, but came to be, it was signs of their dedication to who they work for accordingly.

Soon, a mouse with a heart-shaped tail came towards a woman, on the high point overlooking an area. That woman handling a large red button with blue and green buttons.

"Arfoire-sama! Word has just arrived from Planeptune..." the mouse stated

"What about it Warechu?" Arfoire said back.

"Their goddess has been distracted, we have the necessary cover to complete the ritual."

Immediately, the witch pulled the green button, making a pumpkin plushie drop in the center of the satanic-like symbol. The blue too, converting electricity into lightning from the light tubes.

"CLEAR THE ZONES!" Arfiore ordered with her imperious voice as she opened the final barrier between initiation and inactivity.

The button tapped, forced all four makeshift tesla coils to release it's energy, sending the plush up and explode into purple flames, converging into the gram again. Airfoire walked her way towards the upper floor of the ritual setup. From her arm she opened a book, immediately making a chant no one at the area but she knew what it meant:

"Pedair gwlad, pedair Duwies"

"Mae pob un heb derfyn, eu cyfranddaliadau yn cyfyngu"

"Heb unrhyw dynged, maen nhw'n marw"

"Gwysiaf, yr amlygiad eithaf o dywyllwch"

"Yn ôl i'r byd i gael gwared ar ffydd y bobl ynddynt!"

"Rwy'n galw, Arweinydd y Troupe, Calan Gaeaf!"

Upon its completion, Arfiore dropped the book right in front of her. Stretching her arms out into the sky when the flames reform the pumpkin plush.

"The pumpkin made of ghastly flames demands the sacrifices..."

Upon the words, three cloaked individuals with a stripe along their back stepped inside the gram. Facing Arfiore's general direction.

"O dan Bwmpen Ghastly, DISINTEGRATE!" the woman shouted.

Seemingly, the pumpkin in purple ghostly gleams responded, turning all three sacrifices into flames within seconds, even their robes caught ablaze. Before their skin into purple ghost-like flames, then bone, then just burning robe inside the pumpkin's mouth.

This cue sent more robed persons to the center. Ready for another incantation to be uttered.

"I ffurfio ei het, wedi'i gwneud o'r llafnau craffaf, troswch y saith yn un y raseli!"

Similarly to before, the sacrifices numbering in six incinerated, however, they shaped into a black hat. Before finally, Arifore took out a small dagger as she placed the incantation book. on her left as she stated the final incantation.

"Yn gyfnewid am waed fy llaw chwith, gwydnwch llyfr nerthol y pen draw... Rwy'n galw yn bedwerydd, Arweinydd y Troupe, Calan Gaeaf!"

Immediately, forcing the dagger straight through her hand and the book, the flares from the pumpkin surrounded her right arm, mixing with her blood into the fire as the pumpkin took on the same color, busting open into the shape of a man. Above in the skies, dark over looming night-like fog swarmed across the immediate zone.

* * *

**1:23 A.M PPST**

**Planeptune Basilicom, Kitchen and Hallway**

Standing patiently, the CPU's of Lowee and Planeptune waits for the pudding to bake. Lightly standing on her feet, now back in her jersey dress, Neptune smiles as she touches the oven door at chances.

Blanc stood near, watching carefully while she read the book that came with her. Indulging in something other than actual food, but processing for her head to motions, thoughts, impressions. Anything layed to words inside a book, she easily understood, even from things such as complex novels.

However, the lighting darkened to a near pitch-black, forcing the two back behind their backs.

"What's going on Blanny?" Neptune asked frantically, looking up at the sky.

"I don't know what..."

Suddenly, the kitchen's oven door cracked, forcing the two away from the kitchen. Now progressing into a room filled with glass windows. Behind the two, windows shattered.

Spreading their arms out in front of themselves to create a share-powered shield. Before the two combined shields to protect themselves fully when the response eventually got close. From one end, Nepgear's silhouette lied on her knees with a bit of blood on them.

* * *

**3:24 A.M Lastation Standard Time (LASST)**

**Lastation Basilicom, Uni's Room**

Laying in her bed, she snoozed peacefully without any general care what occurred. Dreaming about her ambitions with ordnances. Until a massive expulse of vapor from another part of the basilicom forced the sirens to begin their song.

"GET UP, THE STEAM TANK'S LOSING STEAM!" shouted an individual.

"Onee-chan?" Uni said, opening her eyes and rubbing them a bit.

"We need to figure what's happened, follow me!" Noire said as she signaled for her sister too accompany.

Uni followed her sister out of her room to take care of the situation which suddenly whirled over Lastation.

* * *

**2:25 A.M Lowee Standard Time (LST)**

**Lowee Basilicom, a Hallway**

Forced out from their beds by the dark. Keeping a lantern tight to their hands, the two siblings of Blanc moved across the area.

"Is it safe?"

"It doesn't look safe."

"Let's touch that shelf to see if it's safe or not. That'll work Rom?"

"Ram, I'm scared..."

"I'm scared too Rom, we need to find Onee-chan..."

Ram and Rom soon followed their instincts into the hallway, as another wave of darkness hit a nearby window, catching the two off guard.

"RAM!" Rom exclaimed, noticing Ram's been hit in nonvital areas by multiple shards of glass.

"ROM!" Ram exclaimed back, looking over at Rom who also got struck various by their residence's windows undergoing kaboom.

The two, fearing for their lives, start crying as they started to bleed out, hugging each other in the best way possible. With no Blanc in sight, the only hope for the Lowee twins was for the nation's oracle showing up as a guardian angel, or someone gives them the services they needed for now.

* * *

**4:26 A.M Leanbox Standard Time (LEST)**

**Leanbox Basilicom, Vert's Gaming Chamber**

"A sudden drop in player counts?" Vert asked herself as she chatted with a few on her MMO game about the arising incidents. Slowly uncovering a story, "Planeptune, Lowee, and Lastation affected by sudden backout with broken glass. Is Leanbox next?"

As she expected, the blackout incident reached Leanbox within seconds of her chat, forcing her computer screen off. Rolling the chair a good amount a distance between her and the setup, her deployed shield, a universal ability all CPU's and CPU candidates knew how to do.

"Did it explode? Why didn't it, sapphire is breakable too. Should the thing have fractured the screen the same with the other three's computers to best guess... I need to get as much sleep, I'll be busy tomorrow, so will Neptune, Noire, and Blanc. Better discuss the situation with them tomorrow."

**End of Prologue**

* * *

**Act 1: Afternight**

* * *

**10:00 International Gamindustri Time (IGT)**

**Somewhere Under the Ocean**

A woman's hand covered in a darkened glove moved up and down on two flick beams. One starting a sort of engine, another causing small vibrations and a complex console to erupt open. This woman walked over to the arising console. A press of a button revealed six to seven chairs risen.

"Bridge crew of the IAS, report to the bridge," she announced, her voice slick and full of forceful meaning.

In minutes her request completed, another button latched them to their seats surrounded through three black leather strips with a silvery buckle holding them as one unit. Minature consoles for the subordinates arrived after a bit.

The consoles gave off a vibe seen in series like Star Trek. Except made with Leanbox technology and a few buttons but one screen.

"Navigations, when are we expecting to clear ocean?"

"Ignition has started, we expect to clear the ocean in three!" a person shouted, the navigations expert.

"Communications, has the oracles been notified?"

"Oracles notified, expected the CPU's to be ready within the next two hours or so." The communications expert responded.

"FIRE THE ENGINES!"

* * *

**8:33 A.M PPST**

**Planeptune Basilicom, Common Room**

Both CPU's residing in Planeptune at the time of the Electromagnetic Night rested on the couches. Both with eyes indicating a loss of sleep. Both not having much time ever since the incident. Forced to sleep together but the bedroom locked out during the night.

But from the distance, Histoire arrived, with the cameraperson and another individual. Their eyes standing horizontally away. Something easily solved when the smaller oracle turned her face.

"BOTH OF YOU! GET UP, GET READY! YOU'RE EXPECTED TO BE MEETING WITH NOIRE AND VERT WITHIN SEVENTY MINUTES! YOU HAVE A MEETING WITH BOTH PLANEPTUNE AND LOWEE INTELLIGENCE GUILD HEADS, AND WE NEED A CHECK UP ON YOUR SISTERS IS IN PLACE!"

"Cmon Histy, we had a rough night..." Neptune complained, raising her hand to her head.

"Five more minutes..." Blanc said, her voice lighter than it would've been normally.

Whoever accompanied Histoire made a couple of steps forward, deciding to do the same thing Histoire did but in a different way. In front of the two goddesses, she said to one.

"You have urgent matters to attend to," she said. "I believe it would give Histoire a big help if you get the one next to you."

Sighing, the other said as her steel blue irises finally adjusted to the light passing through every outside opening in their area, "You have a point, Mina."

Blanc swung one of her legs forcefully. The shared sheet between the two CPU's became a loosened sail without any use with no form of anchor to keep it stable. After breaking it through, she got up. Still in her normal clothing but without her long gloves, coat, hat, and footwear.

"GET UP YOU OVERSLEEPING, IMCOMPOTENT BI-!" she yelled out once she turned.

"Don't be so aggressive this early in the morning Blanc. It'll make the rest of your day hurtful to your rationality," Mina interrupted, making even the easily angered CPU shut up. "Especially when an international crisis is ongoing. Now please get yourself ready for the meeting."

"Alright..." Blanc's low, soft voice blurted, "Just get up Neptune." before heading towards the closest available, no risk inducing path to getting cleaned up.

* * *

**Approximately Seven Minutes Later**

**Grand Hallway Between Common Room and Main Working Room**

About one thousand steps, the requirement of entering the main working room from the standard common room. Where most of Neptune's gaming equipment and general visitation things are set around. Every segment with doors having their frames replaced with purplish energy.

"I haven't even been here, what is flowing in those pipes?" Blanc asked, pointing lightly at them.

Moving slightly a bit faster, Histoire approached close enough to the other CPU, explaining to both but primarily Blanc, "The purple substance is the coolant to Planeptune's display sharicite chamber. And every few times, see the sparkling versions, is the mixing of ten million people's faith in Neptune."

"Didn't know sharicites need coolant or a condensed version of people's faith."

"Coolant-like substances is indeed needed for display sharicites to keep cool and channel shares." Mina corroborated.

"That's so cool! But can a guild's intel div sabotage it?" Neptune asked.

"Treaties between the oracles prevent that from being the case. Otherwise, you two would've been cutthroat towards each other such as when the fourth, fifth, and previous CPU's of Planeptune and Lowee were alive." both oracles explained.

"How about me and Blanny spar right here and now?" Neptune asked.

"No."

"Please? If Blanny says yes, will you two have to let us spar? It's boring without video games..."

"No means no, we have business to handle," Histoire snapped.

Nonverbally, Mina was agreeing with her Planeptune counterpart. Giving Blanc multiple eyes which told to not get any enticement to enter a spar with Neptune. Not until the situation had been resolved.

In an attempt to break the subject, Blanc speeds up her walking, causing Neptune to do so too, "What's the condition back at Lowee?"

Mina looks down for a moment, staring at Blanc's eyes, "The basilicom was heavily damaged, your sisters have been hospitalized by the sudden black cloud burst. Electricity has been fried... Protests are likely to occur."

Blanc's nod indicates she received what her oracle said.

Both doors opening the main zone of meetings and operations inside of Neptune's basilicom opened slowly, accompanied by two individuals.

"We are ready to begin the briefing."

* * *

**8:40 A.M PPST**

**Planeptune Basilicom, Main Working Room**

Now the people called into the area, Blanc and Neptune, sat next to each other from the curving table filled with fancy far modern chairs. People walked around, however one fused their uniform in gray and white colors. Another similarly as well, but having a few tubes of the purple illuminating substance with five inside their breast pocket alongside a black and purple color combination.

Histoire's feet picked up on the book she rested herself within. Setting instability on her footwork but managed to keep herself steady for long enough. Her neck hardens at moments, revealing her blood vessels.

"The goddesses are ready for the necessary post-crisis intelligence briefing." Histoire and Mina said, bowing respectfully.

Their cue made the two bows back, then turning to face the two, "Under the traditional law for the nations. We shall provide a briefing on the situations in both countries. Starting with the Head of Planeptune Intelligence"

"Purple Heart-sama," the one in gray and white said, directed at Neptune specifically.

The ditzy girl in her warm parka outfit watched and waited for what needed to be spoken. Quiet but nevertheless her smile persisting.

"Haenda City is mostly intact. However the people have taken over, the mayor requests reinforcements from the guild or the army. All the glass across Planeptune has been shattered. Electronics locked down, the only unaffected place is Erethisan Province. We've been in contact with Leanbox, Lastation, and Lowee. Reporting the same things as well, which now the Lowee Intelligence Chief would explain for our visiting CPU."

Neptune shrugs it off, before getting a punch in the head, "TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!"

"Alright Histy, don't get your panties in a twisty."

Blanc leans over to Neptune, whispering in her ear, "You have extraordinarily horrible literary devices."

"Give me _some_ credit Blanny."

"White Heart-sama," interrupted the other donned in the white, "Our lesser reliance on glass has prevented most injuries to the country and our binding to magic has saved us massive amounts on electricity damages. However, our trains and warp pipes have been disabled." the Lowee intelligence leader said.

"Is relief being sent to the hardest-hit areas?" Blanc demanded immediately

"The guild is unable."

"What about the damages from the glass?"

"Streets filled."

Blanc turned to Mina, "Actually, if you can't get here by electricity, how did you arrive?"

Lowee's oracle chuckles nonverbally, causing her light blue hair some dangling, "I'm fairly certain you have no idea oracles need their mode of transportation..."

Blanc shut off basically, banging her head on the table against her loose hat. Sliding easily onto the floor, off her head.

"You dropped your hat, White Heart-sama..."

"SHUT IT! I DON'T LIKE BEING CALLED BY MY GODDESS NAME IN A PRIVATE CIRCLE LIKE THIS!"

"Sincere, we won't call you it again if it doesn't make you angry."

Blanc banged her head again, before standing herself up, "I'm taking a break before I lose all sense of reason..." she said in her barely auditable volume.

Mina accompanied her outside. Until two formally dressed, serious business individuals forced the doors opened, trombones and trumpet buzzes fill the room. They were fully masked, two white brimmed peaked caps. One having lines of white, another of purple pigments. Two each with a rifle.

"By authorization from the captain, the situation arising within Gamindustri has ordered the International Airship of Celestia to take flight. The Celestian Guards are ready to escort the goddesses to the ship's set arrival point."

They soon spun their rifles up, displaying their pure white and purple respective banners with Lowee and Planeptune's symbols.

"Celestian Guards, Planeptune Batallion! Allow entry!" the person said, clarifying the person was indeed their commanding officer.

"Celestian Guards, Lowee Batallion! Allow entry!"

Both parts opened up, permitting the two CPU's to enter the surrounding of the guards. Some with rifles, some with banner spears. And a few having instruments. As they soon departed out of the hallway towards the exit.

* * *

**8:45 A.M PPST**

**Exterior of Planeptune Basilicom**

Once they've cleared the exit grounds, only a purple carpet remained. Now drums with trumpets, trombones and the snares. Tubas and flutes as well. Creating some sort of extra doing beat, forced to stay within the group surrounded across pikemen while the band marched out. Every member apart of the guard wore pure bleached coats with pant stripes with a respective color depending on their battalion. The Planeptune ones having a purple armband and pant stripe, while Loweean ones had slightly gray ones to distinguish.

Already, from what the two could see, a few hundred Planeptunians lined and shouted, some waving their hand capable flags of the nation. Whilst progressing further out to where they're needed. Most metropolitan bells and whistling from the cars, chatting people, massive traffic jams, advertisements. The whole Planeptune central city package, vanished when the two guard subdivisions showed up. Only their tunes and marching are visible.

* * *

**9:50 A.M LASST**

**Streets of Lastation**

"POWER BACK TO LASTATION!" a few people shouted together, raising industrialized canes and one having a giant steam firing rifle in their hands.

As of the moment, multiple people gathered outside Lastation's basilicom, many wearing heavy suits and masks.

"NO JOBS! NO MONEY! GIVE POWER BACK, OR WE LOSE OUR JOBS!"

Multiples traversed the commonly working streets, some workers flashed in coal dusty overalls and white shirts, some just dumped flour on themselves. Usually those who'd did the final were the more physically ripped ones, marking themselves in different colored ones while having ripped shorts on. Flexing and getting into brawls with other people.

"SET THE GAS ALIGHT! IF WE CAN'T HAVE JOBS, THE NATION DOESN'T DESERVE HEAT!"

A person gripped, conflagued, and flung a Molotov cocktail into a crowd surrounded by a barrel. Spreading burning liquid fuels thinly, setting alight a couple of people. Indicated by their cries for the CPU to intervene.

On another front in the protests converging on riot status, people pulled staffs and poles out and damaged signs and doors. Then giving them to others with threats of force, knocking multiple people coldly down.

Back at the sudden arrivals of the areas, heavy trucks with water cannons donned arrived at key points, shooting blue dye at protesters, rioters, and the blazing hot oil. When it collided to the igniting oil, smoldering its heat down to black smoke like some of the less clean stacks came out as.

But that was only a temporary solution, only a few people backed off. Continuing their shouting festivals and more limited violence. Lest a shot rang through the area.

Guns pulled out from their holsters and covering after a few more minutes of chaos. Attracting multiple individuals dressed in black, carrying a dark gray streak on their pants and certain insignias showed up. Shields like warriors from the past. Their spears front and right from the blockades against the deindividualized chaos in phalanx formation.

Unaware of the destination in running away from the persons who showed up, a person shouted, "IT'S THE CELESTIAN GUARDS! DON'T, FIGHT, THEM!"

While in the distance, with destruction from the armored guards, the proper honor guard enters into Lastation's basilicom.

* * *

**11:55 A.M LEST**

**Streets of Leanbox**

Similarly, as in Planeptune and Lastation, the Celestian Guards showed up at the basilicom concerning Vert. Parading the CPU on the streets as she walks into a situation filled with throwing amounts of roses.

She smiles back at the crowd as the band processes with their parade song blaring the streets. Raising her arms high enough to give waves, like she enjoyed the attention it gave onto her. Especially since the airship doesn't come into the skies that much. Been a while since they've had to meet up there.

Their destination came after a few kilometers of walking, something Vert didn't mind doing, a podium like thing. in the highest location connected to Leanbox's streets.

Beforehand, the pikemen walked in front of the marching band that came on with them. Each of their spears having a green banner with Leanbox's symbol on it and a golden outline.

"Green Heart-sama, the airship waits..."

Nodding slightly, her feet slowly stepped forward as her long blond hair glided with the southern Gamindustri winds. Transitionally making her face serious, upright, and mature when slowly the giant of a ship flew over the country.

It's stern a sleek wedge turning into its cockpit. Which in turn looked as it was made from stamped molten glass and smoothed overtly from there. It's main body turned a bit round and four fabric flags flying on it from sturdy sticks and thick strings. Making the flaps more impressive when mixed with the blitzing breeze. As it lowered to pick up the goddess, the ramping with rails and high frictional grip rubber extended out.

As the two individuals, the one leading the group of Celestian Guards, and the chief pikeman of the group came up and entered the ship alongside Vert.

* * *

**11:00 IGT**

**International Airship Celestia, Main Working Room**

Three of the four doors spread open, letting the CPU's inside, accompanied by their two guarding individuals. Already from indirect contact, anyone who would've been in there, even the accomplices, could feel the collective power of these individuals who got brought together in one room. The four goddesses walked quite normally, reaching for their custom constructed sitting stands calmly despite the tension and seriousness within the eyes of their guards. Blanc and Neptune came from one, Noire and Vert from individual doors.

All of a sudden, a large digital screen projected a map of Gamindustri, as well as forcing the four with wise appearing voices.

"Gamindustri's experiencing a serious, life disturbing event, a spy of the Celestian Guards has discovered a world-threatening sight within the graveyards..." before flashing off.

"What was that? Were those guard dudes pranking us?" Neptune asked, stretching her hands behind her back.

"How was I supposed to know? It wasn't like I saw something happen, or Uni, she was asleep when my basilicom was suffering something" Noire questioned, staring at Neptune.

"Me neither, I was not in Lowee when the event occurred," Blanc said after Noire.

"Shouldn't we be trying to solve our nations' situations?" Neptune said, still a smile stilted on.

"Yet you don't solve Planeptune's and here you are, telling us to do our jobs!" Noire darted back.

Vert remained particularly silent about the eruption between Noire, Neptune, and Blanc. However not as smiling or cheery, except quite calculating and reflective.

"THAT'S COMING FROM A PERFECTIONIST SUCH AS YOURSELF, NOIRE, YOU SHOUTED MULTIPLE TIMES FOR US TO DO WORK AND MORE WORK!" Blanc shouted, turning her head at her.

Noire's mouth turned coldly silent, glaring Blanc's shorter stature.

The CPU of Lowee calmed herself down, before concluding, "Don't be a hypocrite on yourself. That was what I was saying..."

"Girls, girls, we'll get to resolving our condition every person on the planet is suffering on, we first need to get through this meeting," Vert finally spoken, closing her fair-skinned eyes and pushing her hands forward, before doing an invisible hug, "How about we give your sisters something to watch, maybe after this is done we can go do some combat practice? It's a good way to release frustration when we can't be slouching with video games."

The three CPU's besides Vert stares at her. Neptune just nods in agreement. Noire as well, silent until she smiles. Blanc's face still stayed blank, without any serious changes to it besides her eyebrow slightly raised.

"Good idea, I now have a bone to pick with Blanc," Noire said finally again.

"How about we save that energy until we spar?" Blanc responded.

Soon, the unused door opened up, as each got the same kind of papers, except compiled uniquely for respective nations. Laying in somewhat of a stack like formation, some stapled together while others looked quite different from normal paperwork.

"Aww man, more paperwork!" Neptune said, slamming her two tiny balled fists against the U-shaped table which didn't budge at all.

Immediately, Blanc began reading meeting papers related to the nation of Lowee, in presence of the head of the Celestian Guard battalions. By now, the heads of them approached their respective CPU. Besides having different banners, their headstripe was different, the head of the Planeptune Batallion was purple. Head of the Lowee Batallion, a light gray shaded enough to separate from the pure white dress clothing they wore. The Lastation Batallion having black. And the head of the Leanbox Batallion, green. Respective colors to their nations and goddess names.

Neptune began reading and struggling. Complex worded vocabulary such as brownout, electromagnetic pulse, graveyard situation, and riot. Requiring help from her Celestian Guard commander to grasp a full understanding of the situation within Planeptune.

Vert and Noire read their incident-related paperwork like normal. Noire took notes on the situation especially, waving a request to have a writing utensil at her use.

Now distracted from them questioning what happened at the ship, the chief pikemen left the room, leaving the goddesses and to extension, their respective commanding officers, alone in the room. Using the peace in an attempt to get their connections to Gamindustri's surface back online with airship crewmen helping out.

After a bit of time, Blanc's papers were processed onto notes, Noire's as well and so Vert's too. Neptune didn't do any.

The same wise man appeared on the screen, announcing"Goddesses of Gamindustri, a ground issue has occurred that lost connection. But now we can continue. Except we cannot discuss the present situation at the graveyard at the moment. Now..."

Back at attention, every battalion chief stood upright with banners draped.

"My general staff has concluded what has exactly transpired last night. Electromagnetically charged fog swooped over a supermajority of the mainland and large islands originating from a graveyard offshoot near most of the borders. We can't determine who was exactly the cause," the person explained, halting in his explanation.

For a moment, the battalion heads managed to show respect for their superior on the screen. Their man bald with faint traces of gray facial hair and a giant gash across the circumference of his forehead.

"However, since this was unexplainable. Electricians from all your nations working under the Celestian Guard have revealed how the phenomenon occurred, the particles were the same for the primary charge, and pressing constantly against it, forced the electronics to deactivate like an EMP blast. You four need to return to your nations..."

"SUDDEN TRANSMISSION FROM THE ORACLES!" the crewperson from above rung through.

Soon, the screen turns to all four Oracles of Gamindustri in one place. With Histoire in the back while on her book, Leanbox Oracle Chika near as well. Alongside Mina and Kei, respectively Lowee and Lastation's Oracles at the back.

"Unique monsters are starting to register from the Lastation offshoot of the graveyard..."

* * *

**11:10 IGN**

**Gamindustri Graveyard Offshoot in Lastation**

"You have the pumpkin plush," an old woman said in a croaky voice about to collapse, twisting her head over to her superior.

Since performing the ritual, Arfoire's wounded left hand caught itself with bandages covered by a black glove. Forced to user her right hand constantly, wincing each time she gripped something. While right-handed, relying exclusively on it caused detrimental effects to it. The ungloved hand collapses, facing deeply gray grass and stone.

Staring at an individual's masculine build in frame and wearing skin looked quite pale yellow and decaying. Covered by a deep red tailcoat in the style of a circus ringmaster except more draggy and tattered. His vest quite loose and informal. Void of any trousers or shorts, except the tattered dress shirt underneath and basic form of underwear saved his person from being indecent. Regardless, his tatteredness and connection to the witch woman would've to get spotted quite simultaneously when ASIC with the woman at her side could bring.

His crooked like hand fondles the plush, "Pwmpen blewog?" he said in his voice turning decaying and zombie-like.

"Arfoire-sama, he's not like what you prescribed Calan Gaeaf as," the old woman said, at her side.

"Patience," Arfoire said back, "The ultimate manifestation of the dark needs time to adjust to this new setting."

Calan Gaeaf fiddles the fluffy pumpkin, walking around quite normally. But a bit limp at the same time. Torturing the poor pumpkin soul with a carved face sewn on which seems to tick the strange individual off. Slowly making his way back to Arfoire and the old woman who gave him the plushie in the first place.

Staring a bit up, Arfoire stated with a precisely rimmed top hat on her right hand, "You're beginning to learn how to navigate around your world. But you need to know how to use your signature weapon legends have said about Calan Gaeaf. Pick it up."

The head of the person she stated to tilts. Trying to pronounce something in a way she'll understand, but failed to do so. Only making zombie noises.

"If you can understand, listen, you need to put it on top of your head. Once you've accomplished that goal, maybe this brings some of your memories back."

Slowly, he'd walk towards her, almost grasping Arfoire tightly through her exposed shoulders.

The woman backed off before crowning his black top hat with a metallic gray shine near the four-centimeter rim on his head. Sparking an unexpected reaction she didn't expect either.

He'd back off, as his blackened eyes became a sharp flaming purple, then bursting into flames without burning his eyes out. His voice no longer zombie in nature, now normal however quite echoing across the graveyard. The same fire from the ritual came expulsed out, manifesting into a clowny spirit construct as it screed while caressed in flames. Collapsing into Calan Baeaf afterward like a shell.

Busting out her evil smile, watching the events transpire between the reaction and the hat.

Once enveloping him, each flame separated heavily, reverting him to full status like a human, now actually looking like a ringmaster from a circus than a zombie ringmaster.

"You regained your memories, who did you fought that led to your demise?" Arfoire quizzed.

Calan Gaeaf shook his head extremely slowly.

"Do you know how to use that hat and ghostly embers of yours?"

The ringmaster picked his stovetop hat from his hand, flinging it to his right, staying close and rotating around him, before his right hand burst into a firey purple light. Augmenting his headpiece with it, before pushing on it to strike a torch a few kilometers away. A couple of seconds, he caught the blade again and put it back on his head.

"Perfect..." Arfoire said, "It'll be a while of a journey until you'll have what's needed to accomplish the rule of the dark. Now, these poor souls should deserver another chance..."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAR!" screamed Calan Gaef upon hearing the word souls from her mouth.

From across the graveyard, dead individuals ignite up, rising from their graves as skeletons on fire, an undead purple flaming army. As now the plush came to his hand again, lighting it ablaze to let it divide into something. Before afterward, turning his head away to look at the sky.

**End of Act One**

* * *

**Act Two: In Purple Fields**

* * *

**12:34 P.M LASST**

**A Natural Gas Processing Plant in Lastation**

Following through, leading his undead army. Straight towards a place where people usually would never have to imagine fighting in. A location where natural gas is processed before actually becoming natural gas and other by-products like propane, butane, and other derived gases. Giant metal spires were visible from the few kilometers it was from at.

Except the Oracles noticed they've appeared, leading time for the Lastation guild or army to mobilize. Which came exactly once a few light vehicles deploying at least six people apiece. Spurring at all a few hundred undead, with a couple of pumpkins with heads smiling in the fashion what most carved pumpkins express. Legs like spiders, reaching a few centimeters off the ground and a similar hat to Calan Baeaf except with no metal rim. Stubby arms appendaged with claws were also present on these pumpkins.

In a couple of seconds once in range, a few of those vehicles opened fired on Calan Baeaf's undead army. Quickly bringing their frail bodies to normal bones once their skulls snapped in half. Disorienting their master as he fled as quickly as possible.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Arfoire shouted.

"Bwledi!" he shouted, still accent thick, screaming as he ran, getting people on his trail.

She huffed, revealing her weapon of choice, the spear. Rushing at one of the humvees, her right arm contracts before penetrating it's thin armor, throwing it at the rubber wheel of another as she flung into the sky. Piercing the tire which caused the unfortunate one to spin on its head and explode. Arfoire landed as best as she could, maybe spraining both of her ankles in the process. However got back up and slashed the final one going after Calan Gaeaf.

Afterward, slightly sweating and blood on her glove and spear, she sat down for a moment. Staring angrily at him while the animated pumpkins remained alive, proceeding towards the facility.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, CALAN BAEAF!" she shouted, gritting her teeth, "YOU SHOULDN'T BE RUNNING FROM BULLETS. IF THAT'S SO, YOU'RE A COWARD FOR A PERSON LIKE YOU!"

She rose up, gripping his vest tightly, her face shaking in outrage over his conduct.

"Y bwledi ... Eu harf eithaf! Ni allaf ddinistrio'r bwledi cyn iddynt fy nghyrraedd!" he responded, frightened by Arfoire.

"Listen... We have countermeasures against ammunition. From what I've heard, there's more terrifying weapons in this world now than from your time." she explains, "IN OTHER WORDS, STOP BEING INCOMPETENT WHEN FACED WITH GUNS AND GROW SOME BALLS. ARE YOU THE ULTIMATE MANIFESTATION OF DARKNESS OR ARE YOU JUST SOME COWARD WHO CAN'T EVEN STAND UP AND FACE AGAINST A CPU'S SISTER!"

"Dydw i ddim yn gwybod..."

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" Arfoire throws Calan Gaeaf to the ground, "Listen here, you're the ultimate manifestation, you better get your act together or we are going to have an issue."

Within the confines of the plant itself, workers became mauled remains quickly with approximately sixty roaming the area, tearing them up with their pointed legs.

"AAAAAAAAH!" a woman worker shouted, feeling her arm tear itself away from her shoulder, blood expulsing violently out of her wound zone before losing the limb.

Dropping her background first, slowly losing life as the monstrosity which showed up destroyed her torso region. Excruciating suffering, until from a bit from a place unable to get reached through their appendages. Bursting into a flaming ball of energy.

"Rest in peace," The sudden arrival said, loading an eight-round clip into her rifle.

She'd aim at another with her normal shots, aiming the best she could without a scope. Barely missing one pumpkin.

Meanwhile, multiple people's arms, legs, and more gobbled to them from the forces at play. Uni had a lot of work to do, but she had various kinds of live ammo and a choice of a few beam chargers with her as she set up camp. Spending time to rest her arm before raising the rifle again. Shaking both arms as she watched the carnage unfold with those orange and purple monstrosities.

Back outside the plant, forced to fight by Arfoire, he looked at where the CPU Candidate stared. Calan Baeaf's cowardice disappeared, for a minimum amount of time.

"She's related to the ultimate evil, DESTROY HER!"

He threw the hat, straight for Uni.

Until, it came back a few seconds later, short of a few hundred meters. Forced to catch it back to his head once again.

"Get ready, this time it's an actual one..." Arfoire stated, her voice deepening, straying for something inside of her clothing.

Calan Baeaf looked around wanderlessly, like he was unaware of what to do since he couldn't see how his hat got redirected.

"COMING FAST AND UP ABOVE!" she screamed again, noticing the signs of HDD. Tracing a red crystal creating negative energy from her outfit before tipping it to her spear.

In a throw, a single CPU flew down, falling to the ground as the spear flung in circular rotations before landing. She'd soon make a massive run for it once she got control of it once more.

"Dammit... Arfoire... Anti-crystal-tipped spear..." the female said, reverting from pixels to reveal Noire, gripping her bleeding shoulder.

After a bit, she got hung of the wound, Calan Baeaf's immediate surroundings emanated darkness. Stuff which Lastation's CPU immediately caught on.

"Uned Noddwyr Consol..." he stated, zombie-like voices cracking into his voicebox.

Noire's glinted green eyes didn't deter her from staring the person down. Instead, non verbally, without access to using her transformation. Summoned her short sword, ready to cut him.

* * *

**12:44 P.M LASST**

**A Natural Gas Refinery in Lastation**

**Calan Gaeaf vs Noire**

Simply flinging his bladed hat at Noire, expecting she gets hit. But that didn't go his way.

Noire flicks her sword upwards at the sky, forcing it to come for his head again. Picking up the pace once more, she'd slash to his left horizontally. While using a single hand to make it swing.

He'd grip the rim of his hat, intercepting Noire's slash. Slowly curving his arm, to maybe force her back.

However, she counters his attempt. Sucker punching his jaw before her footwork came in as she flipped away to fall back in slight anticipation of his next move after it.

Immediately, he'd swung his hat far to his right, set through its trajectory to outflank her.

Except due to how much distance traveled before it could. The CPU slowly adjusted how she held her sword in it's current position. Substituting a more readied location for somewhere more prepared to uncouple her next move.

Calan Baeaf's hand lit up again, connecting the torrent he created to his hat.

Ducking his hat once it finally came to her back, she'd unleash a quick burst to her left, sending manipulated wind currents from her blade there. Disconnecting his hat from augmenting flames. Next, he released a giant current at Calan Baeaf himself.

He whined once all the wind Noire pushed towards him finally touched, lifting his feet from the ground. Flinging him like a projectile missile into the plant itself.

By the time he got to the plant forcefully, Uni already cleared the plant of most pumpkin monsters created from the same person Noire was fighting.

"Onee-chan?" she questioned, noticing the Calan Baeaf's dark gray and orange hair spurred similar to wind currents made from CPU's.

"Uni!" Noire shouted, finally getting close, before falling on one of her knees in pain.

Red electricity attacked her ways of fighting, clamping her eyes while she stated, "Arfoire was here... She helped him..."

Noire grits her teeth as she screamed in pain. Shocking Uni even further. While it was common for CPU's to get damaged from combat and in precarious situations, this was the first time she ever saw the protector of the nations, let alone her sister, actually feel pain in a meaningful way.

"Can you use your goddess form?" she asked back.

"There was an anti-crystal tipped on Arfoire's weapon that attacked me first..." Noire responded, slowly keeping her strength up to explain the issue, "Even without transforming, this individual is incredible..." before she passed out finally.

"ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!" overcame from what happened, immediately grasping her rifle, she'd transform.

Grasping Noire's body the best she can before blasting into the sky, before Calan Gaeaf tries to attack her.

* * *

**10:46 A.M PPST**

**Planeptune Basilicom**

"BREAKING NEWS FROM LASTATION!" shouted an informant in the Intelligence Guild Division uniform, announcing to the resting Neptune and Nepgear in their common room.

"What's Noire up to this time?" Neptune asked, "Is it an invite to play the fourth installment of the Goddess of Skies series?"

The IGD informant sighed, "A key threat, using animated pumpkins and purple fire skeletons had attacked a natural gas processing facility in Lastation. Their leader was able to keep up with a CPU and with help from what CPU Candidate Uni said, Arfoire."

Finally, she laid her eyes on the individual, stating, "What's the big idea, she's not going to be a big threat anytime soon..."

"She used a specialized type of anti crystal which disables the usage of HDD, Noire is in the hospital and bleeding."

"Holy, that got dark smooth," Neptune said.

Soon, another person from the same group said, "BREAKING NEWS! Armies of undead are heading towards the central city as we speak! They've been caught burning farms, factories, and pudding trucks!"

Neptune's eyes turned white for a moment as she got up, somehow stating, "THEY DID WHAT NOW, STEALING MY PUDDING?"

"Onee-chan, please calm down... There's no need to get worked up about it." Nepgear pleaded.

"I hope the pudding is okay, But everyone likes pudding, I don't have pudding. So I'm going to go get that pudding back from those meanies once and for all." Neptune proclaimed, staring at Nepgear. Before stepping to the balcony.

Soon turning HDD, revealing her form as she stated calmly and with her voice consistent, "Come with me, Nepgear."

Rushing out the door, Nepgear did the same, turning HDD, "Right!"

Afterward, the two sisters took flight above the city, heading straight for where the situation was at.

* * *

**11:50 A.M LST**

**An Unnamed Village in Loweean Territory**

Separated from Arfoire. Calan Gaeaf's head stared over a giant hill, looking over a green city made out of open gap pipes, puffing out massive hulks of smoke. His breath slowly entering through his mouth. Both hands he possessed raised from his sides as he'd pop his neck.

From within his head, a somber voice could be theorized to who he was, "This world I landed into, I can't understand it. Smoke out of green gaping pipes... How far did this world bask in the light?"

He'd walk down where he started from the top of a hill. Closer in to the village of persons in fluffy coats with thick hats protecting themselves from the cold, whilst Calan Baeaf continued his way there. Chilling his butt off whilst letting out his fire to hold such icy forces from his person. Forcing both eyelids of his to keep stretched open whilst almost suffering from blinding shards of crushed ice expulsing from the power wells used to draw water from under the village's surface.

Swinging his head to another side, whilst having to make a screen across legions of the people watching this unknown person coming into their village like an outsider. Accumulating ice crystals on his costume and hair. Finally getting to the person he looked for.

He'd enter into a cozy feeling place, full of fabrics and threads. Whilst whiffing the mushrooms cooking above a crackling fire from wood with help from some more westerly coals. Soon landing on his wiggling knees into a coughing fit.

Near the cooking fire, a person turned it's comfy swivel chair, staring at Calan Baeaf again, "Hai,"

The coughing fit undergone didn't stop, not for a bit until his throat cleared enough, "Helo..." his voice managed to bring out, still quite soft speaking.

The person who introduced him, looked feminine in appearance, having a witch hat with a purple crystal tip, purple fabric stripe around it's rising base with a Neptune head portrait attached to it. Alongside a simple black and purple dress with a purple skirt line and similarly colored stockings. Alongside Plutia's face and hairstyle. It was Plutia, indicated further with another pumpkin doll being made. Except for her eyes somewhat red.

"Hey there," Plutia stated slowly and calmly, laying a few more sewings into what she did currently.

"Phwmpenni. Rhowch bwmpenni." Calan Baeaf said once more

"I can not know what you just said. Can you speak normally for Plutia please?" she said again, letting go of her finished doll while she smiled tiredly, "If you want the cutie in my arms, have it anyways..." she slowly leaned down, passing him the doll.

* * *

**11:00 A.M PPST**

**Near a Major Junction on a Planeptunian Highway**

Whilst looking down, heir hair tails trailing behind. Watching as vehicles directly in the path of where the enemy could be reaching came into the distance. The two sisters flew in the skies while in their HDD forms.

"There's so many of them and no turns to their destination, what do we do about this situation?" Nepgear said to her sister.

"We are not trying to accompany the former, Nepgear, we are trying to get this road CLEARED so the army can create a kill zone and take care of the issue ourselves," Neptune explained, her voice clear, no changes, neutral, and serious.

"You didn't order the mobilization of the army?"

"Histoire may have done that already. She knows cues when to do things such as mobilization."

Soon, reaching the junction between Central City, Haneda City, and Erethisan City. Cities one to three in population by total. Each jammed packed for kilometers with no sign of breaking up.

From Nepgear's left peripheral vision, she shouted, "THEY'RE HERE!"

Neptune immediately replies, "Hold the line as long as possible so I'll get the people evacuated. I'll join you once the denizens are safe."

"Right!" the more youthful goddess turned to face the army, deploying her mix of a sword and gun before charging at full speed towards them.

"DENIZENS OF PLANEPTUNE! THIS IS PURPLE HEART SPEAKING." Neptune announced to the people, perching on top of the sign, while generally an issue for most people, she knew what the directions it led to without needing to look. "THE CENTRAL CITY HAS BEEN DESIGNATED AS BEING AT RISK FOR ATTACK. FOR YOUR SAKES, TAKE THE HANEDA OR ERETHISAN CITY ROUTES. IF YOU'VE GOTTEN PAST THE CENTRAL CITY SIGN, KEEP ON YOUR DIRECTION AS WE HAVE GUILD MEMBERS STATIONED ACROSS THE ROUTE WITH BUSES TO ESCORT YOU AND YOUR BELONGINGS OUT FROM THE ROUTE."

Listening to what their CPU said, slowly vehicles inched further, some that didn't reach where the road sign says Central City or past it reversed when given room. Combined with Neptune's help occasionally when her dark gloved hands moved a bit at times to help guide the people through.

Back near the lines, Nepgear's person dived at an angle with her sword right at her side. Not changing her face that much besides when she had to get a few strands of her light purple hair into her eyes. Straight against those skeletons light by the light of the flame by the ghostly torchbearers.

"I'll protect Planeptune with everything I got!" she said to herself mentally as she got close to begin her first attack.

Now within slashing range, the blade held in her white-gloved hand swooped down. Lightly engraving its mark alongside setting herself a landing point. Following through with her landing and creating the line she swooshed into something more visible. Pivoting her torso along with it. Catching one skeleton's leg onto the ground, out of the fire.

Immediately, some tried crossing the boundary she set aside for, encircled. Instead, Nepgear raised her weapon. Taking out about twelve in one full circle slash.

But the numbers she had to face on her own, without elderly sister assistance, came to usher thousands of such forces. Which could constitute a very small nation's army when riding a bull on a patriotic drug. Luckily, that's where HDD came into play. Once too many encompassed their flesh voided bones. Some having tangible fire make contact with the areas showing her skin. She deployed her wings once again and leaped into the air, shaking them off before aiming the two tips of her gun-blade the highly dewed grass.

Immediately afterward, her sword unleashed an encompassing beam. It's shockwave forced the flames to temporarily reignite, also giving an actual landing ground for Nepgear. Those too close, outright destroyed. Not going for an obliterating blast since it's futile without a focusable target. Now landing back down on her feet, she scanned the area relatively quickly. However, most of the grass raised into the air.

All the while, Neptune watched her sister fight alone, now a few Celestian Guards from the Planeptune Battalion blocked the streets with their vehicles.

"I have confidence you can stop them, Nepgear." she muttered, staring the other way towards the few kilometers away front slowly getting pushed away.

But a couple of hundred meters laid with fragments of hard skeletal remains chopped up, ashed, or dislocated. While she stood there and watched, both purple tied tails moving easterly in front of her.

Now, eliminating most of their rank and files quite quickly, only their bulky sword-wielding ones stayed in the fight. Five kept pounding her with no real stamina weakness. Having to get pounded when Nepgear leaped into the air, using her share shield into it's shrouding flares. Shredding their only main source of skin for a dead body dried to it bare minimum.

"I have to protect everyone in Planeptune if I'm going to become CPU one day!" she exclaimed, forcing one to the ground as she'd dissect it in half, basically killing it.

"Onee-chan needs to be secure our nation has safe hands when she passes!" She aimed her blade, overwhelming it's center, as she shot a bullet-like projectile.

When it struck her target's head, fragments of it propelled near her, but she protected herself using her shield. Afterward, Raising herself into the air again once one of the bone swords caught fire and thrown towards her.

* * *

**12:02 P.M LST**

**Calan Baeaf's Location in Lowee**

One hand went over one of Plutia's plushies she made, Arfoire's left hand. Pulling it towards the individual as he'd rested with a couple of cute blanket layers between him and his unprotected skin.

"Dammit," she snarled. "Until he's warmed up, I can't make reanimate the skeletons or bring life to the pumpkin balloons. I think we should be quiet, at least for a little bit, to get more plushies made at once. Can't let the Oracles know, or they'll be finding and fusing their largest share crystals for each nation..."

By the time her statement got to Plutia, she had no responses, napping.

Arfoire sighs, "Why did I go to Warp Pipe Village if they wouldn't respond either way?"

* * *

**11:03 A.M PPST**

**Central Planeptunian Fields**

She clashed against the bone composed blade of her final enemy with her own. Slowly shaving away the weapon clash by clash. Eventually, forcing it to be cut in half, technically giving it a final rest once more.

"You went to town on them Nepgear, I'm proud of you," Neptune stated as she landed nearby.

"Onee-chan!" Nepgear exclaimed, turning back whilst panting, even in her transformed state.

She slightly chuckles, "You exerted yourself quite hard, even for being in your goddess form."

After a bit, something was wrong. Thin strings of Calan Baeaf's flames attached to the larger flames. Furthermore binding to the remains of the last one. Then another after attaching on a bone by flame basis.

"Nepgear, get out of here, you're too exhausted to be handling this threat!" she stated.

"I still can-"

"This is my battle. You'll get a chance later, now go!"

But Neptune's word was too late, by the time Nepgear deployed her form's way of flight, she'd notice most of her sister's work reversed into one single creature towering over fifty normal people. Throwing a single punch towards the preparing to leave Nepgear.

Forced between letting her sister get more debilitated or saving her energy, she'd summon her HDD version of a sword, cutting the skeleton monster's arm before it could connect.

"DO IT NOW!" Neptune screamed as she'd land from her attack.

Finally realizing what Neptune was stating all along, she obliges.

On her own finally, Neptune turned around from her hit, jumping into the air to release another wind current. Not wasting time, her current exceeded anything from in her normal state. Forcing the giant down on it's back whilst sending grass into the sky like rain tens of kilometers away. The true power of a CPU, concentrated in one small attack. Then leaping again before bringing divine judgment towards the giant skeleton, absolutely tearing the soil temporarily with her constant slashes.

After landing, she distransformed and said, "Hopefully you learn not to attack Planeptune again!" before making her way before they attack once more. Leaving the individual alone as it degrades into the sky as the smoke of ghast's fire.

**End of Act 2**

* * *

**Act 3: Hallowdown**

* * *

**12:05 P.M LST**

**Warp Pipe Village, Lowee**

"Two repelled invasion attempts, you even created your most powerful skeleton warrior and yet it couldn't destroy Neptune's sister..." Arfoire snarled, steaming at what his eyes could tell. "Be lucky you weren't in ASIC or the ultimate darkness bringer to this world because I'm this close to snapping your neck!" she twitched rigorously.

Calan Baeaf backed near the fires, gripping too close in the shallow space between burning the house and security. Except, being forced to submit through Arfoire's foot against his chest.

"I'll get your powers regained by my final sacrifice, but you are to attack the Lowee Basilicom and get some sort of triumph out of it! Understood!"

He'd nod also, in a manner quickly.

Shrugging, she'd back off, gripping his hair and pulling him away, only to trip on Plutia's working table as she'd back off, taking a knife from the kitchen once she walked over to it. Afterward cutting her dominant hand off. Fumbling to the floor after the last cell of muscle and flesh parted.

"GGGAGH!" she'd moan, gritting her teeth to hopefully avoid her showing weakness. Then backing off with her book in hand. "Erbyn ordeal olaf Llyfr ei Gryfder Calan Baeaf, rwy'n caniatáu ei bwerau..."

He beams a bit at what she did.

"YN ÔL YN ÔL I'R HUN!" she concluded, watching her hand raise into the sky.

Standing straight again, his eyes whiten to only his core eye features was just them slated clean. Laying a finger onto the now ritualized hand of Arfoire she'd cut.

At the current moment when Calan Baeaf touched her hand. Arfoire suffered immense bleeding due to how violent she had to cut it off. Floors had the force instilled streaks, while her limp, nonfunctioning limb reeked blood spewed out from it's virtually cut open veins. Slowly reaching the point of actual death. Plutia just watches as she'd gain ideas for another plushie her fingers have begun to move against her sewing metal tip.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!" the ancient individual screamed in his most sinister tone, overshadowing the person who brought him back.

His hair split into various collective spines flowing into longer strands, soon collecting Arfoire's blood, causing his hair to bleach out first then turn blood red itself, dripping it as well. Eventually enveloping himself in the blood as he gave off a more echoing version across the town.

"I WILL NOT LISTEN TO THE INDIVIDUAL WHO GAVE ME FREEDOM FROM THE HELLS! I AM A FREE WILLED MASTER OF THE DARK!" he proclaimed.

Soon his blood vanished into his clothes, changing them partially to a pure red, blinding in everything but red. Slowly stretched out his clenching red flamed fist, burning Arfoire's flesh into ashes, those ashes attaching like small tiny cells to his hemoglobic coating. Eventually fusing his, Plutia's, and Arfoire's hats into one, also turning into a blood-like nature. Afterward, his laugh commenced, slowly condensing what he'd absorbed.

"Eternal Night's, the fear... Of which I consume... A night... For all to fear me... A worthless prick, yet, he... Feeds on their fears, bringing his heights beyond the stars, stars of eternal light... A black hole in the night... Finally... He shall... Bring the nights he desires... Back to the world..." he sung, pulling the hat down as his blood-like hair finally turned long, reaching the ground.

His three-pointed hat bound by the blood he held, becoming a top hat yet again whilst Plutia returned to her doll making. Gracefully he looked in the mirror Arfoire left behind as his true top hat with blood overtones showed up and a ten-centimeter rim.

"Now it comes... Eternal Night's... I shall bring the Eternal Night's... The streets filled with horror, horror I use to build my undying army of strength! Eternal Nights... Fear, Pumpkins, Spiders, Zombies, Skeletons on purple flames...!"

He'd soon stare at Plutia once more, still in her witch-like outfit. Meanwhile Calan Baeaf "Now would you... Come with me, we'll bring the fear. Back to Lowee, now please, join and, you can make all the plushes you want..."

"Sure!" Plutia got up staring at the individual with her cutesy smile, eyes still red like hell's glare.

"We leave tomorrow, get your rest. The blood of the CPU there will be tarnished into my clothes."

* * *

**One Day Later**

**4:19 P.M LST**

**Lowee Basilicom, Grand Courtyard**

Surrounded by its walls and a beautiful fountain. A bronze statue representing a past CPU. In fact, according to Gamindustri and Loweean history books, the third generation of CPU's. In one hand a square console controller, another a metal sculpture of a dove in it's other. But it's the most dominating factor for those who'd reside there, was it's the inclusion of breasts.

Circling the statue, Blanc didn't have her hat or coat on, just her dress. Gesturing at times a she made a statement alone, without anyone to hear her complaints. Yet anger bubbling near except not overflowing.

"I cannot believe the third generation CPU of Lowee. It's the greatest leader had an impressive chest that brings Vert to shame. I don't have boobs, you had boobs. I can't imagine I could live up to your name appearance-wise and legacy wise..."

Within her two small hands, a few games recently produced and published in the name of Lowee.

"But I shouldn't be berating you this much, because of you... I GET TO SELL THESE AWESOME AS HELL GAMES!"

She soon threw them onto a bench as she'd face it's front, backing away while spreading her arms out.

"I don't understand why I'm yelling... You were calm... C-Collected... And destructive to the competition..." she'd look down, bringing her shoulders back normally. "I just wanted to be a good leader as you..." she sniffles. "Give me a chance, I'll create another, impressive, revolutionary, competition destroying, life-saving, video game console... I'll mix the handheld and homes..."

She'd start up again, she stated softly, sitting down finally, "I just want to be as recognized and legacy laying as you were. It's the responsibility of the CPU to surpass the previous generation and set a legacy for the next to move with."

Blanc finally closes her eyes, degrading into tears and sniffling.

But by the time she looked up, an individual, actually the person her nation hasn't heard of, got inside, "Feeling gloomy I suppose?"

She'd stare up at the person who came in, who'd stare at her from a higher height.

"It's depressing... Wait, HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO THE BASILICOM!" she'd stare up, gritting her teeth as she raised her feet.

"Listen, girl, listen," he stated again.

"Who are you..." Blanc demanded, standing up.

"Calan Baeaf, the MC to the Circus of Four Bloods," he said, backing away as parts of his tailcoat went into his view, taking his hat off as he bowed.

"Name me three reasons for me to not slam your face out..." she said, her face looking down as it gave an illusion it turned black.

"First!" he swooped his arm, "You can explain your feelings out to me and I'll help. Two!" a second index finger forwarded from his palm, "I can give you some entertainment since this park looks a bit boring. Last but not least, san!"

Bored, her hair faced his red gloved hands stretched, beginning her departure.

"I'll listen to your pains."

"Alright... But you haven't convinced me. One minute."

"One minute is fifteen minutes when you're a master of the fast-paced speaking," he said.

Afterward, Blanc's mouth turned silent, staring at the statue.

Calan Baeaf looked around the site of their meeting, taking note of where her eyes trained at. Giving a brief analysis himself before looking all around it.

"Nice statue, made it yourself?" he asked.

"No, it was there when I became CPU."

"Interesting, interesting..."

He'd return, unbuttoning his tailcoat a bit whilst enjoying snowy cold air through his lungs. Letting his unusually long hair move freely.

"I think you could make something that would surpass what else that predecessor of yours did. What did she left behind, these games I suppose?" he picks the four games Blanc threw down.

"I believe, I believe. The next ones could be successful..."

"It's the consoles, idiot! I know the games are better than hers but the consoles aren't making a legacy I want to leave behind!"

"You won't be without being apart of my new order..."

"Say what now, a new world order?"

"Join me, literally and we'll set a ne-"

"IN NO FUCKING WAY IN MY MIND I WOULD!" Blanc summons her hammer, proceeding to swing it at his chest.

The power of a freight train condensed in one small petite woman, she'd manage to force him out of the courtyard.

Though laughing hysterically, "I HAVE A SPECIAL SHOW FOR YOU EXCLUSIVELY. NOW COME ON OUT!" before laughing evilly, whistling soon.

"Tsk..." she mumbled, before noticing what he referred to...

* * *

**3:19 P.M PPST**

**Planeptune Guild Headquarter's, Histoire's Study**

"We already have recorded three attacks, each in a different nation. I expect Leanbox to be next," Kei said through Histoire's communication device next to where she usually resides for a desk.

"I think we should use some, preventative measures to safeguard our CPU's from what this person is capable of now..."

"What are you suggesting Hakozaki?" Histoire asked.

"The gas facility attack inside of Lastation, the army assault in Planeptune, and the advent of Iris Heart and a person named Calan Baeaf at the basilicom in Lowee as Nishizawa described for us. I think we should fuse the previous key sharicite crystals of our nations, to empower our CPU's with more vigor."

"Calan Baeaf..." Mina muttered. "Was that an adversary during the previous CPU generation?"

"We don't know what happened there. Why was Plutia on his side?" Kei demanded, showing through video her laying her glasses off.

On-screen, she stepped on the chair she had below, looking into the book she represents.

"I suggest you three stay quiet, as we Oracles should relearn who he is..."

Nodding, the three remained quiet throughout, letting Histoire flip pages until finding one about him.

"Otherwise known as the Halloween, Calan Baeaf was considered to be the final concentration of the full power of darkness. Possessing the capabilities to create an Electromagnetic Night, a night which acts like an EMP, emitting fire, both ghostly in purple and phosphorous ones in red. The former allows him to resurrect the dead into skeletons, turn pumpkins into his minions the Flotsams. Also enhancing his main weapon, the top hat on his head with a sharpened blade. The latter acts just like normal fire. He uses blood as his source of power and can absorb it from an open-source, and can control others with sugary hearts. But he has an ace which could threaten the whole world if not stopped..."

"Was that all? It's too vague." Kei demanded, rubbing her eye for a moment.

"Apparently since the ink on the next pages appeared to have been washed off by something... But I agree with Hakozaki now, I believe we should temporarily upgrade them to an eighth-generation."

"What about their newer forms? They didn't pull it out yet, but it's better to have a backup to it too." Kei asked, still quite stubborn to the idea.

"Jinguji has a point, even if the NEXT forms are used, it wouldn't be a guarantee they'll come out if the ace to Halloween is used." Mina stated, "We should disconnect. Notify the Celestian Guards?"

"They would already know once we've upgraded the sharicites." Kei started again, now standing, ready to depart.

"We may need to meet in person if the situation continues, I'm going to talk to Vert about potential options of defense in case Halloween tries to attack."

The Oracle's video chat disables, now heading out the door to tend to business.

* * *

**15:20 IGT**

**The Basilicom's Sharicite Chambers**

With the consoles in hand, Histoire lays down consoles from the most peaks of the previous four generations of CPU's to have ruled Planeptune since it was founded in the basilicom of her country. In the center, she raised Neptune's sharicite, permitting the other ones to unveil themselves.

In Lastation, Kei lays down the sharicite holding remnants of the past two generations of Lastation CPU's, exposing those crystals as well.

Inside the chamber for Lowee's sharicite, Mina sets the six consoles in a hexagon before opening them through the assist of the current sharicite.

Like in Lastation, Chika does the same as Kei did there but in Leanbox.

At the same time, the crystals started to react to each other in their unique locations, spinning before condensing, letting out a white beam at each location from a specially designed hole in their chambers.

* * *

**15:21 IGT**

**Halloween's Location**

"It cannot be... No, it can! They're cowards, the CPU's are now cowards! Soon prepare my two i and c. It's about to dine on blood, but the blood of her fight with my sweetie... But now she's out of this world... But I now have the pumpkins I need, to unleash the hells upon this world." he sung, smiling sadistically as he slowly picked one up.

"Yes you too, you'll eventually become what's needed to save this world from the light which pierces true ideals. I'LL CONQUER GAMINDSTRI, ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Halloween soon laughs like the maniac he was, still held the plushie up, soon his hands enveloped in paranormal wisps, enveloping the pumpkin doll he pulled up. Developing slowly into a Flotsam

But as it came close for more to been created, the International Airship showed up, shouting through its speakers, "HALLOWEEN, YOU HAVE VIOLATED THE UNIVERSAL LAWS. THE CELESTIAN GUARDS HAVE RECOMMENDED FOR ALL ARMIES AND ORDERED TO IT'S OWN..."

* * *

**15:23 IGT**

**Basilicoms Across Gamindustri**

"To use..." Histoire stated to Neptune in Planepetune's basilicom.

"All force..." Kei told to Noire at the basilicom in Lastation.

"Necessary to eliminate..." Mina announced to Blanc at an unknown location in Lowee.

"The threat Calan Baeaf possesses," Chika said to Vert at Leanbox's basilicom.

* * *

**5:22 A.M PPST**

**D-Pad Square, Haneda City, Planeptune**

High when not that much light pierced many people's eyes. Histoire stared as now the Planeptunian Army has completed the first wave of mobilization, set to speak from a piece of parchment. A piece she hadn't spoken from before, but a message created by the first CPU of Planeptune due to how ancient it looked.

Now, she stood on the highest point of the square, in presence of soldiers in uniform, rifles ceremoniously

"One Army. One Nation. One Goddess, we serve. Promptly ensure Planeptune's victory, you've been called up!"

The massive lines of men shouted back, "VICTORY IS OUR DUTY!" before marching under the arch, off to battle.

* * *

**5:25 IGT**

**International Airship, Celestian Guards High Command Board Room**

"Brigadier, we have brought you some water," a person, an aide, said to the person. The same person who briefed the CPU's

His hair cut short however showing it's age through white and gray. Face clean-shaven of any facial hair. Instead of the usual white for the Celestian Guard honor uniform, the man wore black with high collar forcing his aging neck straight with no shirt underneath. But his bare, slightly ripped chest covered through a vest. Sweeping his arrived liquids down to his mouth. He was known as the Brigadier, considered to have been the fourth most powerful position, and the most powerful for a normal person to reach. Only after the Oracles, CPU Candidates, and CPU themselves.

"Has the order been executed?" he asked.

Various amounts of personnel inside looked back at him, slightly nodding.

"Take seats. We shall discuss the top three plans of attack, starting with the combined battalion heads."

Standing up, the head of the Planeptune, Lowee, Leanbox, and Lastation Battalions, not wearing honor dress but more practical tan, stood and revealed their combined plan.

The best speaker out of them then explained, "Brig, under the command leadership of the Planeptune and Leanbox Battalions, using the less mobile infantry, we set up a massive trap. Waiting for Calan Baeaf's army to take the bait before sending two armies with one in reinforcement..."

"Not that plan," he said, "While it may seem simple for lower leaders to execute. If this was to try and stop the threat, we would be risking high amounts of casualties. Remember the three main objectives; Protect the nations, eliminate Halloween's amassing forces, and delay his plans for the CPUs to take care of Calan Baeaf himself."

"That's unfair, the-"

"Halloween is a force to be reckoned with, he can't be taken down by normal means. Our job is to stall, fight, and weaken what he will have. Halloween himself is the CPU's responsibility since they're motivated to stop him according to the Oracles statements. We are there to make sure the CPU's have their most important resource in abundance, faith. At a time like this." the Brigadier explained.

They nod, getting their boss's point, sitting down again. But before another could get back to explain the plans, something extraordinary came up.

"The armies have been mobilized at least by the first phase, we have around two million personnel. And only Lastation has provided five hundred thousand troops." an informant said, saluting.

"But Lastation's the only ones using the draft?" the Brigadier smiles. "Seems like the CPU's, their sisters, or Oracles have had the will to call for mustering up all of these forces to stop Halloween. What about tanks? Aircraft? Big guns, howitzers?"

"Still on the way but the Leanbox military has mobilized its air force enough to provide an escort to the International Airship. The order to assume command as Unified Gamindustri Army Commander-in-Chief is ready to be issued..."

"INTERCEPTION OF CALAN BAEAF THROUGH OUR AIRWAYS HAS HAPPENED!"

"CPU'S HAVE BEGUN MAKING THEIR MOVE! THEIR SISTERS ARE STARTING TO MAKE INDEPENDENT MOVES AS WELL!"

"PEOPLE ARE PANICKING IN THE STREETS!"

"AT LEAST TWO THOUSAND HAVE BEEN KILLED IN THE FIELDS NEAR HIS LOCATION..."

Multiple people inside shouted once their tablets noticed different things. Meanwhile, the Brigadier's hand moved towards a single button, made to connect every form of army command to individual nations to a singular command.

"Hello, Brigadier of the Celestian Guards," Halloween announced, smirking as he prevented his face from being revealed.

"You're Halloween, bastard. You won't be succeeding, I understand what you tried to do in the past generation..."

"The past? With Vieille..." he raised his hat, gritting his teeth, "I'll take your blood myself once I get onto the big ship."

"Last warning, stand down, or you will face the wrath of the Celestian Guards!" The Brigadier shouted, pressing the button on his frustration, now getting to face the individual himself.

"Alrighty..."

* * *

**5:27 IGT**

**Ram and Rom's Location**

"It's going to be okay, we'll get Onee-chan to stop scary guy..." Ram said to Rom.

Rom nods slightly as they both flew across the sky in HDD, "Would Neptune, Noire, and Vert can help us too?"

"Wait, there's a giant ship!" Ram pointed towards. "Maybe they can help us!"

Slightly nodding again, Rom follows Ram towards a way to get inside. Approaching the hull where entrants get inside with. Trying to maintain pace with it since they needed to get noticed. However, when they got close, a speaker stated.

"You two, what is your purpose?" it asked.

"We need to send a message to Onee-chan, Nepgear, and Uni and their sisters, Vert too!" Ram responded

"What are your names."

"My names Rom and this is Ram..." Rom said in her sister's place.

"The CPU Candidates of Lowee... The door is opening, make go inside and make a right and up some stairs. And detransform, once you enter since we have a no goddess form, is allowed to be used inside rule." the voice concluded, dragging the entrance door down for the two candidates to get inside before raising it again.

* * *

**5:29 IGT**

**International Airship, Celestian Guards High Command Board Room**

Inside from having to fly, the two candidates made their way towards the Brigadier as he and his aides sketched a new offensive plan, now mobilization was underway and Halloween knowing he's probably toasted.

"Umm... Umm..." Rom mumbled, viewing the table from her tippy toes since her height wasn't high enough to see from a below per the chair's main tongue.

"Oh, we have the White Sisters here. Why are you on the airship?" The Brigadier asked, still pointing to his aides while communicating to Ram and Rom.

"Where's Onee-chan?!" they asked together.

"Lowee CPU? I don't know, should you two be at home, if this ship gets shot down, apparently it'll deteriorate White Heart's already unstable mentality."

"Could we just tell them... SHIT!"

An explosive force rang across the room hundreds of times, forcing even the grown men inside the room beside the Brig off their feet and chairs, one even fell unconscious.

Multiple others fail to get up whilst a crew member shouted on the PA system, "HER ENGINE HAS TAKEN A PROJECTILE HIT, WE SHOULD ABANDON!"

"I'm not abandoning my post," he shouted.

"I-Is there anything me and Ram can do to help?"

The Brigadier smiles, "Yes... BREAK THE TABLE IN TWO!"

Obediently, the Lowee Battalion head, the last head still up and the Brigadier forced the board room table halves to break apart. Gripping his tough hands in a tight hollowed area in the wall.

"You two, go down there and fight, that's what Blanc wants. Is that right?"

"That was what Onee-chan wanted us to do all along!" Ram said, leaping when another turbulent disturbance shook the International Airship.

Bringing fidgeting to his fingers, activated a bomb bay door inside the room, "They will be notified through their Oracles. We've pinpointed the location. GO!"

Ram took initiative, jumping through the newly discovered opening. Rom follows soon after.

* * *

**5:30 IGT**

**Skies above Gamindustri**

Intense downdrafts risked their hats blowing away, the two having to force them below their eyes just to keep them from not blowing in the wind. Meanwhile, their unhindered brown hair flapped opposite to themselves. With Ram's more blatant than the other.

"Let's not look down... We're quite high up..."

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU ROM!"

Ram suddenly looked down, almost panicking due to the highs they've been forced to see themselves go through. Soon enough once they've cleared the tropospheric clouds. Multiple weak red flaming streaks flew past the two, forcing them to almost force their hats off again. Again, more flames stroked against them before entering Calan Baeaf's visual range once more.

"Hello, little sisters to the girl I visited in Lowee. Have a nice surprise!" he said, stretching his hand up in the air.

Two flaming snakes came from both, going for both Ram and Rom at the same time. Forcing the two to draw their weapons, Rom holding a mace and Ram a staff.

Trying her best to keep it up, Ram tries to protect herself and Rom against both. Her teeth gritting as she'd fight her arm to go forwards, faintly glowing cyan before pulsating a wave of icy air which didn't harm Rom. Instead pushed Halloween's snakes on fire towards his mouth.

"Damn you two..." he'd extend his arms further to his sides, swiping them both into two waves.

Forced to back off, he spun his hat up towards them, spilling the dying flames back up in purple. Afterward backing away.

Rom deploys her share shield, using HDD after to help herself and Ram get down. Met with the wrath of Halloween that failed again.

"This time, I'll make sure you two are-"

Suddenly, a double laser blast slammed into his gut, forcing him off his feet.

"Uni!" Ram shouted

"Nepgear!" Rom exclaimed

"GOD DAMMIT!" Calan Baeaf shouted, veins showing on his head as he picked his top hat up again. "IT'S TIME, YOUR SISTERS WON'T BE COMING!"

Soon the arrival of Uni and Nepgear in HDD, Ram activates the form as well to keep up.

Their weapons came drawn, ready to battle, the Halloween saw face to face the CPU Candidates. Together at their strongest. He knew, even though they were weaker than the CPU's, they were to be taken seriously. Indicated once both his purple and red flames fused to form a darker purple flame. Growling in a serious tone upon sight of his meanwhile.

"Prepare to die! I'll consume your blood!" he shouted.

**End of Act 3**

* * *

**Act 4: Prelude to the Blood Ceremony **

* * *

**5:32 IGT**

**Interrogation Room, Planeptune Guild Headquarters**

"TELL US RIGHT NOW!" exclaimed Fist, banging his strong right arm on the hard surface to the ASIC individuals still around. "WHAT ALLOWED CALAN BAEAF TO COME BACK!"

"ASIC will arrive soon, they will bust us out..." their cleric, wearing more religious clothing compared to the rest begun to say. "Under the guise of the dead, the heavens will grant our freedom."

Having enough of the spiritual talk, Fist stood and glared the man.

"You're telling us, right now. Either you work with us, or I have to kill you," he pointed.

* * *

**5:32 IGT**

**Latstation Borderlands to Lowee**

To outsiders, civilians. It looks like a force wanting to conquer or the start of another console war that also devolves into open fighting on the ground. The roar of multiple hulks pated under hybrid armor, heavy engines, giant guns. In formation and a few thousand, drove to meet their enemy headfirst.

When the calvary arrived, light vehicles have been circling flaming skeletons enlightened within tangible purple flames. Few gunned to the bullets back into their normal, inanimated selves.

With no way for the skeletons to face the fifty caliber or so rounds. Their bodies got rounded up and show to oblivion. While in the meantime over on the Loweean side of the border, a spectacle consisting of individuals flying up, laser blasts, giant usage of fire, and occasions of reflective light played on.

* * *

**5:33 IGT**

**Loweean Borderlands to Lastation**

**CPU Candidates (Hard Drive Divinity) vs Halloween**

The hat of Halloween flung towards Uni's rifle trained onto his arm. Forcing her to prematurely shoot out her next trigger pull, which barely missed but carved a small trench hole in the mud.

Immediately, Rom ran close to Calan Baeaf, swinging her mace at him as it slowly crystallizes into ice, "HIIYA!"

In pain from getting batted in the back, Halloween fell to his knees as his back tensed up.

"Nice!" Ram exclaimed as she pointed her staff towards him, releasing an icy beam at his shoulders, slowly binding him to the ground.

"GOD DAMN YOU KIDS!" he screeched, flinging his hand forward to forward his wrathing torrent, freeing him from the frost from Ram and forcing the two White Sisters to retreat into the skies.

Getting more anger into his system, his eyes focused on each of the four who came to confront him. In the meantime, his army distracted mostly, and the unified military forces. Screams followed as he moved away from the group which showed up.

Uni aims with a homing laser blast, succeeding in striking him down for the moment.

* * *

**5:33 IGT**

**Interrogation Chamber, Planeptune Guild Headquarters**

Fist's hand gripped the throat of the last ASIC agent they've captured, demanding, "WHAT ALLOWED THEM TO RESURRECT THE ULTIMATE DARKNESS!" before almost crushing him to the wall.

"I'll tell..." he faintly said through the last breaths.

Fist backs away, giving time to explain, "We used excessive shares from the recently dead to tear a hole in the fifth-dimensional fabric keeping dimensions from merging. We used it to bring Arfoire from a different dimension. Then we used the remaining dead shares to bring the Planeptunian CPU from another dimension and control her... Then, Arfoire revived Calan..."

After hearing the words, Fist's hand tugged his shoulder once more, "ENOUGH! I'M DONE WITH CONVERSING! YOU'VE COMMITTED LAW PUNISHABLE BY DEATH!" he'd grip the ASIC agent's throat to the point of choking him out.

Taking multiple breaks, he said, "This was an ASIC plot, tell the Oracle at once." to his interrogation's security guards. Soon departing to do other shit.

* * *

**5:34 IGT**

**Lastation Borderlands to Lowee**

**Unified Command Front (UCF) vs Calan Baeaf's Army**

At the time of the current time of the battle, smoke ravaged both Loweean and Lastation sides of the border. Screams, human waves, some using their guns as tough, ranged staves became common noise. Similarly to skeleton roars of their deaths. An uphill battle for the entire group, however, they were doing what the Brigadier asked of them to do, keep them distracted long enough for the CPU's to take care of Halloween himself.

Now at a desperate attempt like what happened at the moment, another projectile of flames flew overhead near the site of a recent airstrike, sending the dead back to life, but molten in color again.

* * *

**5:35 IGT**

**Neptune's Location in Gamindustri**

Blazing across the height of the International Airship, her deep purple hair billowed aggressively as she saw from above the chaos.

"Damn, look at all those people, and... Nepgear? No, Uni, Ram, and Rom too? This is horrible... Should I get Noire, Blanc, and Vert first? No, they look to be in a struggling position..." she thought, her face serious.

For a bit, she lowered herself down in a couple of seconds, getting a better view of what's happening.

"GRRAAH!" Calan Baeaf shouted, getting hit by another double beam by Nepgear and Uni.

But from Neptune's two eyes, she notices the four not in their best condition for HDD standards. Nepgear's arm bleeding, Uni having a black eye. Ram and Rom, various injuries and on the ground struggling to breathe. All the while Calan Baeaf in a position of the advantage.

"Your sis-" he declared, throwing his hat behind Nepgear and Uni and set to replicate into three.

"You're facing one right now, Halloween!" Neptune said, rushing with her blade drawn the tangible hat before it got too close, redirecting it's force back at him without manipulating it with magic or some other form of manipulation.

Getting struck face first, assumingly sliced him in half. But most regenerated with the nearby blood.

"You four, keep him occupied! I'm going to get Noire, Vert, and Blanc!" she ordered.

Nepgear responded the earliest, "Right, Onee-chan!"

The other candidates followed suit, prepared to face the returning threat while Neptune got back to her normal business.

Within two minutes, Neptune arrived at Lowee's basilicom, to a Blanc who read a book while outside.

"Neptune?" she said, "Where's Nepgear? Do you two usually..."

"Nepgear, as well as Rom and Ram and Uni, are fighting the person who caused all the glass two days ago to shatter and our armies are fighting his forces. We need to get Noire and Vert quickly!"

Nodding, Blanc activates her goddess form and takes flight, similarly going east to Lastation with Neptune. Intercepting Norie in HDD.

"Borderlands, our sisters are fighting threat causing the incidents. We get Vert and head straight for him," Blanc explained quickly.

Seemingly, at a time like what just occurred, Noire agrees, blazing with her two fellow CPU's to Leanbox. When they got there, no action occurred at its basilicom, except when Vert opens the doors to her balcony, then given the chance they went to her. However, she'd turn HDD almost immediately and followed.

On their way, Calan Baeaf eliminated the four CPU candidates, now beginning to lay waste to their militaries. But by he could get a good deal of blood from them, all four of them; Purple Heart, Black Heart, White Heart, and Green Heart, showed up with their weapons ready to unleash hell.

"LET'S GO!" They each yelled to each other, getting the attention of the Halloween, now gone insane.

"FOOLS! FOOLS! IT TO BE DETERMINED, I KILL YOU, WORSE THAN YOUR PATHETIC HEIRS!" He'd swing his hat, using the flames to amplify its size to about two twenty meters.

Combined, they manipulate the wind currents together with their respective weapons, forcing the fire straight back at him. Once it passed, they've converted the man to like he was before getting restored.

In another desperate attempt, Calan Baeaf fires over two hundred blasts of fire in a spread shot, one hundred from each hand against the four.

Again, the CPU's outmatched his tactic, dodging through, especially once Blanc broke through, swinging her axe fast enough to attach frozen moisture to it. Meeting another, more solid attack of fire head-on, smirking as she'd unleash the rest of her built-up kinetic energy.

"You won't be winning, not if MY NATION'S ON THE FUCKING LINE BECAUSE OF YOU!" she'd scream, making the final push, goring him deeply.

Halloween screamed heavily because of it, taking notice of her colleagues.

"Blanc! What are you..."

"ENDING THIS BASTARD!" she'd pull her axe out, covered in blood.

He'd collapse, completely mute. Unable to get back up...

Soon, the evil laugh returned, the bones cracking next to the military personnel beginning to pull out. It's particles converging at Calan Baeaf.

Both hands enlarged to an immense degree, ashes from the gloves. More bone creates more bent arms and the legs stretch immensely. Making him undergo a life-threatening transformation. After Halloween's body transformed; it came to resemble a spider hybrid and a clown, with its head circular and a clown's face. A large top hat too. But soon, each personnel present, their blood flow to it's absorbing mouth.

Vert's eyes widened at the revelation, "Two million or more... It's absorbing the blood enough to take the lives of over two million people inside itself!"

Neptune's teeth grits at the fact, watching men fall as their blood drains, "I'm done playing, let's get this done." she said, turning around and taking to the skies with Blanc and Noire, alongside Vert.

"GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

The scream it unleashed force all four at least twenty kilometers away, about a few deep into Lastation territory. after a bit, the CPU's stood up once more.

**End of Act 4**

* * *

**Act 5: Ceremony of Blood, The CPU's vs Halloween**

* * *

**5:40 IGT**

Just a tiny dot into the few's power button shape for pupils, with more expanses for irises. Halloween rested hard enough for them to see, and too far for it to try any directed attacks.

"Shit..." Noire weakly said, helping Neptune up with help from Vert.

Standing up firm again, "He, no... Not the right pronoun, I mean, IT is going to be a son of a bitch to avenge our sisters..." Neptune said as her eyes adjusted again.

"And our nations, from this enemy," Vert said, returning her spear to its usually neutral position.

Already, Blanc and Noire took flight, but said to the other two, "We'll take care of It. You two look to have the most hurt."

Afterward, the two blazed off at full speed. Drawing their weapons at the threat they've been facing for a recent few seconds of the fight.

It's head raised, blowing another stream of flames at the two similar to a violent, pressurized flamethrower.

Noire and Blanc split off from each other, all the while their long hair, both white and ice blue, went perpendicular to their respective bodies. However, with divided attention, it went higher into the air, where it couldn't hit. Except the two bendy hands ballisticated when both hands to it crumped together, flinging each at who attacked first.

"What the!" Noire exclaimed out of the surprise, smirking when she swung the blade in her hand. "I was scared for nothing?"

Except once the cut got through, the fingers reformed through the springy bone matter inside of them, switching them into an incredibly high force fan spinning with no end. Forcing Noire to back off for a moment once it's massive force finally came through, aggressively spacing grass away.

Noire places her non-dominant hand forward, shielding most of the giant sustained gusts back at the Halloween's disembodied arm fan. What remained went over a wider area but reduced greatly over a wider area.

"NOIRE! STOP BEING SO FUCKING NOISY! I CAN'T CONCENTRATE" Blanc shouted after dodging another attempt by Halloween to attack her, hearing a localized sonic boom and more prolonged.

"Cut its fan and kick it hard, It'll make it stop," Noire said quickly.

But, before she could do what Noire was asked for, a few helicopters from national news agencies across Gamindustri showed up, covering it live but from a good distance away. Also the International Airship still in the air, but now taking a fully supportive role since it's unified army fully depleted except for vehicles.

Like how Noire wanted to happen, Blanc threw her axe horizontally at the lifeline to it, until Vert's spear snapped the line in two, instead of letting the head destroy the fan itself.

Lastation's CPU lowers her shield once the next arm bends and releases above it.

"Don't let it reconnect Vert!" Noire relayed. "Also get as far as possi-AGH!"

After she warned her fellow CPU, a new kind of Flotsam, one assembled out of pure flames tackled Noire, it's superior damaging factors destroyed it more easily compared to the others, scarring burnt tissue onto the goddess's skin.

"NOIRE!" Vert shouted, hearing Noire's painful grunts as she failed to get the Flotsam away from her.

Desperate, she rolled her shoulder back, rebounding her spear while briefly snapping the air around her spear in two. Doing another miniaturized sonic boom before dispersing the flames of the person who forced Noire down and show injury in her strongest state.

Halloween screamed again, traces of his voice pitched up too high up. Both eyes of his new body opened, releasing two missiles above. Both releasing white phosphorus into the air.

All of a sudden, at full speed, Neptune showed back up again with a slash to the first missile closest and most feasible to her blade. Exploding right near her face, until neon red-purple details within her sword absorbed the fire it released, including the flammable gas.

"TAKE THIS!" she'd exclaim, releasing all of it like holy dyed spurts of the heavens, destroying the second missile.

"Nice job Nep-" Vert said with a smile, before slashing her spear all around her horizontal plane in response to two Flostams' attempt in gang up.

Around Halloween's rear, Blanc fought intensely, concentrating pure forms of ice at the blade of her weapon and it's tip, emitting powerful beams of the element. Gritting her teeth aggressively as the legs, too thick to even let the ice-bound to the surface. Cursing under her breath, too angry to even force her voice be heard.

"You seem to be having trouble Blanc..." Vert flew over to the CPU of Lowee.

"I got this bitch right here! Just don't let this dumb as fuck motherfucker it get to any of Lastation's cities!"

After struggling, Blanc rushed with her axe backed behind her head, attempting a chop under his extended knee. She could visualize the blood and bone snapping...

"FLUNK!" her axe screamed, barely penetrating three centimeters into it's hide.

"SHIT!" she growled, backing her lightly blood infested weapon back before forcing it again. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE MOTHERFUCKER! YOU CAN'T SURVIVE GETTING AXED IN YOUR FUCKING LEG FOR TOO DAMN LONG! SUBMIT TO THE WILL OF THE CPU'S!"

"Blanc, what are you doing?" Neptune shouted, rushing to her friend's aid.

Halloween screamed once an essential route for his leg's blood reached it's breaking point, squirting the red fluid across Blanc's face she got in its way. In waves forced deluging of high volumes which stained grass and a small minority as tank debris.

Meanwhile, Noire managed to escape, for now pulling up tanks with just one of her arms and throwing a few in succession. The giant hulks of military might, simple in a single heave by a CPU, now just a toy for the goddesses in their forms to play with. Except for her left wrist rotationally formed its electricity, to the point of creating thunder as well as lightning. By the fifth tank was thrown, the right arm she used lost its strength from the recovering burn areas making the pain worse.

"TAKE THIS!" Noire roared, pointing her sword's tip straight at the most recent tank sent flying by her arm.

Lightning shot out of it, conducting to each vehicle before Halloween itself about a kilometer and five hundred meters away.

"Noi-AGGGHITAIE!" Blanc screamed in pain, getting current through her system when the axe she held became a lightning rod.

"Bl-AGH!" Vert too, shocked by the sudden electricity made by Noire.

Neptune fell also, forcing Noire, until they recover, having to face the threat, alone and at a disadvantage.

"LASTATION MEDIA REPORTING! OUR CPU IS FACING THE ENEMY OUR WAR CORRESPONDENT HAS BEEN TRACKING WITH THE UNIFIED ARMY! BUT IT LOOKS KIND OF DIFFERENT!" a reporter shouted from a helicopter from Lastation, barely heard from the intense sounds their vehicle and Halloween did.

* * *

**5:41 IGT**

**Leanbox Basilicom, Chika's Shrine**

Watching the threat unfold beneath her eyes from a Leanbox television station broadcasting the news, it's Oracle covered her mouth.

"Vert... This shouldn't be..."

Frantically her fingers flowed across and typed in Leanbox's written language, using an application appropriately called "OracleChat", requesting as sweat-forming speed for an in-person meeting through all caps text.

Afterward, the frantic Chika Hakozaki rushed out of her chamber.

* * *

**5:42 IGT **

**Lowee-Lastation Border**

**Halloween (Changed) vs CPU's (Hard Drive Divinity)**

Within a Planeptunian helicopter, Histoire and the cameraperson acted in place of an actual correspondent. Near her, the sharicite of Planeptune, out in a helicopter. What's going on in her thinking to risk the source of Neptune's lifeforce near a place of threat? From where Histoire paid attention around, the other three news stations departed, making only Planeptune participating in the battle shares wise.

"Neptune needs shares, keep it focused on the enemy," she said to the cameraperson, who tilted it's lens down to focus on Noire buzzing like a fly around the monstrosity of a foe.

Back on the ground, assisted by the presence of Histoire and the cameraperson, she looked up, feeling shares shine like the Sun to her entire body. Making even her HDD form, smile like she would've. Similarly, for heat, warmness, things she had at the basilicom in her human form.

"You're there Histoire... Thanks a lot." she thought, before opening her two eyes, flashing up into the air next to Noire.

Seemingly from muscle memory, she'd bump off of her feet as they pincered the foe. Without any elements, two limbs sliced off. After backing again, they'd do an intersecting vertical slice from two directions, spilling blood down their bodies. Except Halloween's muscles stayed connected.

After clearing him, it regenerated, transitioning the body into a more bony-like clay statue with the freedom to move.

"THIS IS OUR CHANCE!" Noire shouted, grinning.

"It looks like it Noire," Neptune lightly cleans her blade of any traces of red liquid trickling to the dust from her gloves, now stained in it.

Raising her sword into the air again after feeling lightning scorn it's metal once more, augmenting the weapon before rushing for the less vulnerable head, rolling slightly left while in flight.

"YA!" battle roared Black Heart, reversing her momentum. Until it didn't work, forcing another major shockwave which forced a two-kilometer long ditch started from her feet.

Halloween's mostly full body bone armor shatters, but Noire too far away and Neptune shielding herself, not much damage came to Vert or Blanc either due to their current locations near the nonarmored areas. Outright repairing it to normal compared to the outside.

Loweean CPU Blanc flash opens both visual organs at the same time before losing the chance to see beyond the immediate area saw between three and four hundred meters. One opened again, bloodshot dominated eyes gazed over at Neptune, so was the ditch made from Noire's survival of another shockwave.

"I have to start getting back up again too. I can't be giving up as CPU. Ram and Rom need to see their Onee-chan can do battle and not give up..." she thought, staring both neutrally light gloved palms on her and an axe on her thighs.

Opening her teeth for people who could see them to show themselves, a hard lean put the weapon of choice for the goddess back in her hands as she slowly got up with it's help as like a stick. Only seeing from one eye but stood again, ready to engage.

Vert as well. Except maybe for a blocked eye. Yet she showed signs of combat fatigue, some visible sweat went down her arms and specks of blood plastered her left cheek. even a part of her HDD armor starting to chip.

Neptune and Noire didn't have that much damage, maybe Noire with her reddened shoulders from the burns, other that it. They were pretty much fine.

Retreating upwards into the air, Blanc managed to avoid getting hit by another army made out of flames. Crashing concentrated ice spreading across the immediate area, making it slippery unless the effects could've been countered.

Vert's footing lost itself multiple times, even with trying to use her spear's metallic head as some sort of post she could grasp onto. But every time failing, due to her lack of concentration and proper warning it was about to occur.

Blanc didn't get much chance, now caught in a funneling vortex of Halloween's dark red, nearing full-blown darkness black. Fighting through her full speed flight, closing to both hands causing her suffering. The insides of her hands turned chilly due to the drag she swung from her axe multiple times.

"Ice is my magical specialty... FIRE CAN'T FUCKING WIN AGAINST THAT!" she preached. "DIE!"

Overpowering her defensive posture, her accumulated ice concentrated inside of her axe didn't melt upon contact of the barriers. Constriction, redirecting the heat happened once she rolled in a full circle horizontally like someone doing a cartwheel, sending articly frozen air straight for her foe.

One break, all it took, as the ice redirected the mix of the cold and heat back at the enemy. For once, it pushed it back a great distance over fifty kilometers from where they stood and into a small city into Lowee. Embers of ice and fire laid across an entire land strip made for actual farming. But converted into something no one wants from Blanc's desperate attack.

Landing back on the ice, a single swig deep and thick brought solid, frictional ground back. Then reciprocating action from the past to her fellow CPU Vert, giving her a hand up while being the shortest out of the four.

From a distance, helicopters made their return, as the four got back in one spot, feeling the share waves interlock each other while invisible to them besides their normal. Making the four smile for a moment.

"But we shouldn't let the feeling of the shares affect our..."

Balls resembling steaming meteors overcrowded their approach. Coming towards them if they had been waves made from fire.

The four pressed an evasion, but the speed they arrived at just delayed a flying Halloween, using four arms in rotation similar to a rotary blade. Stopping for just a moment to fall screaming devilishly and barraging the four with heavy-handed punches with no sense to stop.

The CPU's made a combined four-layer parabolic shield similar to Noire's. For a bit of time, it worked, blunting its advance. Until one smashed. Followed by another, another, then the last broke. Brutalizing the four beyond belief in the presence of their four Oracles on helicopters.

"NOW!" Mina shouted, watching in horror and her eyes raised while viewing the casualties Blanc along with Neptune, Vert, and Noire.

Flinging her hand forward, the sharicite watched with the others as seemingly the other four did too after watching their CPU's get such brutality while having their forms on. Magnetically letting the giant crystal power buttons do their thing. as they approached their respective CPU's.

"Four-Nation Binding Room!" the Oracles said, moving the four powerful artifacts square location above Halloween.

Blocking the foe like posts forcing him down, the sharicites interconnect their energy, making a barrier. Pegged straight underground, it would've taken an extremely powerful machine or foe to get out from below and it's durability even more effort.

"SHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRA!" Halloween screamed, beat by the barrier.

Except the CPU's sensed through the ground, a taste of rage boiling through Halloween. Sadistic, overwhelming rage. But they didn't do anything since the Oracle's assist gave recovery over opportunity.

Halloween's eyes boldened to flaming red while forcing more pressure throughout the cube, hurting itself in the process.

"It's working, how?" Blanc asked to herself. "Why is our crystals stopping it while we aren't?"

But while she began believing the crystals to be the masters to the goddesses themselves, the barrier started showing tear of its own.

"Pay attention fellow CPU, it's starting to fight back," Vert stated, warming up once again using spear circling movements similar to the one used by martial arts staves.

Reaching down, the Oracles canceled their attempt to block it, since even the sharicites were at risk of damage. After their back off, it roared incredibly as it's legs spread open and four more arms sprout from him.

Upright and four arms, it resembled a version between a Minecraft Creeper with the Mutant Creeper mod and Asura but without the skin being green and having a ribby underbelly.

While in progress of mutating again, the sharicites, the Oracles, and their choppers escaped with a diversion made when Blanc got in its face deeply.

Mere moments caused more injury as Halloween's eyes transitioned to flashed red, spewing lasers from itself.

Redirecting it with their metal weapons mostly happened.

Vert's arms and legs, the most exposed were the most damaged out of it, welling the blood of her mesmerizing lack of battle damage to break such a record. Noire and Blanc got about the same after an explosion of such damages. Parts of Neptune's mostly covered HDD outfit finally gaining scars, literally. Shredding most of her right sleeve down to the skin and dripping blood out from her armpit region. Clenching her two eyes shut while revealing glistening white teeth exchangeable with freshly minted coins.

Four of the six arms caught them in Calan Baeaf's grasp, breathing in a pouty posture, sounding the whistle, Death's Call in a single sound came to how the CPU's viewed their enemy's attempt at a noise simple to do.

All four attempted an escape from their prisons twice the size of their bodies but tightly forcing life from even the deities. Out of them, Blanc started trying more extreme measures to save herself.

* * *

**5:45 IGT**

**A few kilometers from the action**

Intense helicopter noises happened, marking the Oracles getting off. While they could've stayed and watched, it wasn't in their interests for the people they serve, a national symbol for their respective nations, to get beat by a formidable, cruel foe. Sharicites between their hands, Chika stared Histoire and vice versa.

"It looks painful as hell, Vert's going to not appear attractive now!" she panicked, almost dropping Leanbox's in her control.

A gesture from Kei marked the beginning, "Right now, we need to put the nation above icons. One is fixable, one isn't. So don't lose yourself at this crisis."

Mina and Histoire nod in agreement.

"About this person, the chant Arfoire said, do you have an idea Histoire? Mina and Kei asked together.

"She said it in the language of the previous generation; If it's needed..."

"The previous generation was more powerful, one of their goddesses can beat three of who we serve. My reading is quite a concern, now that I've seen what they've done in the past to terrorize Lastation. Today is different than before. How are we going to stop a sixth-generation threat?" Kei explained coldly, her book slipping out of her hands by accident.

"One question we should be asking, should they use NE?" Chika asked, looking at her feet slightly. "Oh, nevermind, we've ruled it out..."

"Blanc complained around NEXT not feeling the same as HDD, it's a problem if a CPU can't use their power as their skin," replied Oracle of Lowee Mina.

"Neptune as well, but indirectly through Nepgear," Histoire said, building a bridge to the other two.

"I guess that's right, what about we make a ninth-generation sharicite?" Chika said also, grinning.

"Do you realize how great of a risk, if we connect our CPU's to a single sharicite, we could destabilize our nations in the process! Also, I can't sell weapons to the Planeptunian army if I don't..."

"Nation first, Jinguji. But we can separate it once it's done." Histoire said calmly, however quite sharp compared to before. "But there must be a counter, as someone who's a superb person a evil, a skilled one, has to have a counter to safeguard their plans or their person if they lose control..."

While standing down at the ground to look into her book, she said about a cubigram, forcing a single stray stick out of the way. Entrenching slightly from slightly damp mud from Blanc's icy byproducts into the shape resembling Arfoire's ritual circle, however using light-based runes. Those had more strokes and white spaces while those involving dark magic had more boldness.

"Follow my words;" Histoire said, going to one corner, causing the Oracles to follow her lead.

"Pedair gwlad, pedair Duwies..."

"Mae pob un heb derfyn, eu cyfranddaliadau yn cyfyngu..."

Histoire releases Planeptune's, so did the others to the other countries.

"Terfyn, mae angen un mwy nawr..."

"O dan olau Unedau Noddwyr y Consol, Unwch!"

Upon completion of their quick ritual, a beam connected the four Sharicites, high into the sky and visible to even the CPU's from far away.

* * *

**5:46 IGT**

**Southern Lowee Borderlands**

**Halloween (Mutated True Form) vs CPU's (Hard Drive Divinity)**

Still caught in the grasp of their enemy made their situation more precarious. Until the light from the fusing sharicite bestowed increased power in the form of four white beams of energy flying through Halloween.

Still tightly a hostage, but their taker didn't move out of the beam's way as it gave the power to the CPU's. Receiving immense shock from the enemy's source of power consolidating.

Newly energized power coursed through Blanc. Finally giving her a chance as she'd resort to biting. Closing her mouth quickly once able to do damage.

Halloween screeched anguish once again.

Without any weapons, she punched and kicked the bones connecting to her friends, forcing the bone stressing grip made by it to loosen.

Recovering in mid-air, Neptune, Noire, and Vert joined beside Blanc.

Cracking her knuckles and neck, Noire said, "It's time we finish this, I'll not allow this war crime committer to stand much longer!"

"RIGHT!" Her four other CPU's responded, displaying their wings.

The pressure around them built to a high required to kill a normal human being within in under ten seconds. Ten seconds Halloween could endure, but not at the league after the Oracle's giving more power to their sharicites.

They'd rush Halloween at once, a six punch at once came slowly to their eyes. But in reality, they're now that fast to dodge before it connects. Backing away in a looping fashion close to nowhere Halloween's fire could reach.

Prematurely from the loop, Blanc zipped with her axe in the position to use her Getter Ravine but slanted past Halloween. Dropping it's momentum shortly reaching the surface needed to release it. For the next several meters, an elongated field of mountainous ice punctured, obstructed, and tipped Halloween over.

It cried a deafening roar, cracking some of the spires at the other three charging at high speed, enough they could leave behind colored trails. Their speed enough they could just filter past it seamlessly.

Vert boosted wind straight into the bones, crazing two arms then flying higher into the sky. Readjusting its location, slamming her spear horizontally into Calan Baeaf's back.

Taking the opportunity, Noire slides on the ice field, slick dodging of the adversary's four leg stomps opening fissures into the arctic-like conditions in the immediate zone. With a backbone with her long blade, she grinds it's sharp edge against a couple of liters of solidified water.

Halloween twists itself inhumanely to see Noire channeling electricity through her blade while very slightly hovering above the ground. While it counters, heat instantaneously fired out of its mouth in a more controlled manner...

"Just what I need, to FINISH YOU!" Neptune said loudly, flashing in like a purple beacon moving in a directional assortment other than up and down.

Rotating her sword, she collects the direct beam's burning energy inside her sword. Before lighting it with split friction. Inconsquentially forcing out ocean colored flames.

Noire directs her attack, not at Halloween, but Neptune's weapon, electrifying the fire.

With it inside of her reach, Neptune charges at Halloween directly, seemingly making a killing attack. Sublimating the ice when the heat dispersed around Planeptune's CPU. Alongside bringing misery to the grass as consequences for the horrific combination of fire and HDD.

Taking advantage of the mass release of steam, Vert twirls her polearm, manipulating the area around Halloween into a pseudo mesocyclone. She then asks gracefully, "White Heart, would you kindly freeze this twister back into ice?"

"With pleasure, Green Heart," Blanc responds, pulsating a cold front out of her magic, freezing the twister solid.

Their prison succeeded for a moment, inciting Halloween's balloon brain a glow of deep purple, deep within. Turning it to invisible vapor, rising with its six arms rotating in forms of three.

For the first time since his transformation, Calan Baeaf says something auditable, "DAROSTYNGA!"

Out from one pure black eye, purple strings spread quite far, touching bodies not yet turned to ash. Expanding past even a moderately large Lastation city. Dust accumulated into small pieces, crumbling out from the ground. More burning skeletons and fleshed decaying and burning, filtering the air with disgust and a rotting scent.

"DAMN THIS MONSTER!" Noire shouted, "I now know who you are..."

"Were by your side Noire!" Blanc, Vert, and Neptune stated, following her against a flying Halloween.

Halloween releases eighteen projectile crescent waves from three swipes from it's all six of its hands.

Flying in within a circular motion; Vert, Noire, Blanc, and Neptune separate from each other. All four not in the mood and condition to fight it. When the hit touched surface level, nothing except a floor of flames is born from it.

Combined as essentially a single unit, they fly above him, before unleashing the mother of all hits, a combined strike from the CPUs.

"ERRRRRRRRRRRRRAH!" Calan Baeaf screeched, his form disabling, revealing his normal self except topless and bloodied without any presence of a weapon.

"FUCK YOU!" he shouted again, standing up and growling.

Dual arms enkindled, spinning wisps around himself, accumulating what he needs to make a sphere with embers from the purple skeletons on fire once enough came back to him.

Aiming his hand forward, his surrounding fire compresses into five-meter rings similar to onion rings, fired like discs towards the group of CPUs.

Dodging became certain, but too quickly for him to catch up, leaving him open.

"THIS IS FOR PLANEPTUNE!" Neptune exclaimed, landing behind Halloween's human body and kicking it in the back into the air.

"LEANBOX!" Vert joined in, ragdolling him further into the sky.

"LOWEE!" Blanc shouted, pommeling his gut with force down back.

"Lastly, LASTATION!" Noire screamed, forcing him at a speed fast enough to not fall for a bit.

Rejoined by her colleagues, more high-speed flight to finish him off now he was rendered incapable of fighting back.

"I'll unleash another night..." he chuckles, while dark boils ruptured from his skin.

Bursting, dark clouds oozed through, causing eye damage to who sees it. But as a last resort, the CPU's prepared their weapons.

"AND THIS IS FOR GAMINDUSTRI!" they shouted, releasing a single light corkscrew beam of their respective affinities.

After a few meters from their users, they merge into a white light, surpassing the darkness made from him. But it seems to not affect the enemy.

"Is that your best?" he asked in a snarling tone as small white patches spored to his notice.

"What the hell?" he mentally asked himself. "Why is my skin brightening?"

Afterward, he began screaming in torment, transitioning into a more intentional roar. Hunching his back when the sun became unable to filter, causing a full night upon the entire planet they sat on. Lightning crackled within clouds.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

All of a sudden, Halloween's body refracts light, soaring high into Gamindustri's heavens, leaving a white trail returning the cycle of light and dark back to normal, purifying all traces of nonnatural dark clouds with a couple of sparkles of their domain's colors!

Their breaths' gravity multiplied by a thousand, they turn human again but with serious wounds. Neptune's hairclips fell off when they touched down lightly, Blanc's hat fell off as well and her coat voided. Noire and Vert's clothing torn the most but all with bruises, cuts, and blood marks.

"That was awesome, girls," Neptune said weakly.

"I concede, it had spectacle,"

"But what about our-" Vert's cheeks heated up, regarding their clothes' condition.

Noire and Neptune laugh at Vert's response.

But before their heads switched off, a moment of which they would be unable to do anything until it turns off again. Staring at each other, starting with Noire. Her fist pointed towards the sun, followed by Vert's covered hand. Blanc's raised in between Vert's and Noires, and the final space with Neptune's with a band to her wrist. Briefing sharing their warm, radiant, share energy for a moment before dropping their consciousness. Smiles on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: Credit to Bighead98 for providing a suggestion that led to the "Master Chef Neptune" sequence in the prologue and the Reddit user EverydayAdan for posting a picture to r/Gamindustri that came to influence what Plutia wore in the chapter. **


	8. Epilogue: Chafing

**9:19 A.M PPST**

**Planeptune Basilicom, Neptune and Nepgear's Bedroom**

Directly caused by the overwhelming wounds and fatigue to her human body in the fight against Halloween, devices used in hospitals made home inside her room. Hooked multiple ways to breathing, heart rate, and other strange equivalents and such. Occasionally someone dressed as a nurse walked inside and filled clipboards on Neptune's vitals and such. She couldn't get much since she slept. Until her head finally decided on waking her up.

"I'm in bed?" she asked to herself, messing up hair by jerking her hand left and right.

Facing left, multiple lines stretched her arm, injecting fluids occasionally. Further solidifying she was bound to her bed. Forcing both irises of hers a raise near as far vertically as she could look humanly.

In progress after getting inducted into adapting to her new conditions, another female walked inside. Having long blonde hair and a cutesy face alongside being in a jumper with things having the letter C occasionally.

Approaching the vitals machine, she said to her, "You're finally up Nep Nep! At least you're not dead, not like the last few times."

"Compa! I'm bored." Neptune complained, raising both hands.

"I see, well you don't have to stay bed-bound but you have to stay hooked up for a bit," Compa responded peacefully.

She'd approach the appliance. Standing on cheap plastic semicircles bound by an axle. A metal pole stretched a meter vertically. Attaching every main technical part needed to scan and monitor human vitals. Slightly gripping onto it as she'd lightly guide her CPU out of her sleeping area

Slowly now out of bed, Compa remained at the foot at Neptune's left. In a position to help her out.

Neptune's bare left foot almost stumbles, but her best friend's arm helped her from getting a worse injury.

"Watch where you step, Nep Nep." Compa helped tug her back down.

With the cameraperson watching as well as filming, Neptune looks at it.

"Goddammit! I'm the protagonist of protagonists here, I shouldn't be hurt! Are you manipulating the story, cameraperson? Because I and Noire and the others haven't got hurt that much, but SOMETHING made us get hurt!" the small CPU ranted, sulling her lips.

"Don't get too angry Nep-"

"BEING HURT IS NOT FUN!" Neptune shouted.

Quite calm and caring, like who she wants to be, responds, "Well, you need to recover before you can have more fun."

Afterward, she walked slowly, occasionally cringing from the awkward walking stance. Raising one leg, pivoting her hip, then slightly raising the other then repeating.

Compa followed still, staying right beside Neptune and a noise box with the constant beeping, "Keep your footing.

"But my legs hurt if I walk normally!"

"Let's get you down to your video game area and I'll have a look."

She smiles in reassurance. Staying next to something seen in hospitals reminded the blond-haired girl of her time training and working at Central City Hospital. Where most of her energy often came in towards, because she was quite good at being a nurse there. Now she used that same kind of vibes she had in her actual work to help Neptune, a friend. Not just any normal patient.

"Owie..." Neptune groaned.

"It's okay Nep Nep," Compa reassured.

"Can you carry me please, Compa?"

"I need to carry the EKG with you."

"Aw man."

Neptune stares away from Compa and slightly does her movement with spread-out legs to avoid them touching. Every moment of the pain equated to how punishing it was to fight with HDD and having to take wounding attacks.

She got her pouty face on again, "Stupid blood monster!"

"Gamindustri is safe again, give yourself some credit."

"But Compa..." Neptune rolls her eyes again, "It hurts bad!"

"I've already told to you, I'll look at it, and look where we are now, we've just got down the stairs. Now please take a seat."

Neptune does what the nurse said.

"Now please, I would like for you to raise your dress a little."

"Is this a fanservice chapter?" Neptune asked.

"No silly, I'm just going to check something."

"Alrighty," Neptune raises part of her dress she wore yesterday with a few tatters as Compa looked and applied rubbing and pressure some areas of her thighs.

"It looks a little tender, does this hurt?"

Neptune moans a little out of pain, nodding quickly.

"You have gotten chafing, Nep Nep. Don't move around for a bit, keep the area between your legs dry and wait for it to pass, it'll be a couple of days until it passes."

"Oh, VIDEY GAME TIME!" she'd got up a little to pick her controller up.

"But you should clean yourself up, get something that's clean on and the water could help it dry after itself has dried.

Her pouty face came back to her while approaching the shower block once again. Vanishing for a great deal of thirty minutes until she came back wearing a just a shirt reaching to her mid calves. Her return caused her surmounting numbers to the injuries sustained.

"Now it's time for video games!"

Histoire hovers quickly, her entire face steaming red, "There's a strike going on at the pudding processing fac-"

"Histoire," Compa said. "She has chafing because of the fight and Nep Nep needs to recover from what just happened."

"Fair enough, I'll get Nepgear if she's doing alright."

The Oracle withdraws from Neptune's vicinity, all the while the girl got to gaming on Four Goddesses Online.

Working against Guild Leader Vert in a competition to control the processor unit market between their two countries. A set of headphones keeping external voices of Compa and Histoire, maybe IF and others, away from her for a set period. Breaking the smile from Neptune in the meantime while she got quality gaming time. Made even more special when she managed to lay her butt down in her purple deformed bean bag to play 4GO, since it consumed a vast majority of her time to a fictional world much more fictional than her world, domain, dimension, universe.

"Oh wow, all the CPU's are out today. Tehe!"


	9. Nepgear-in-Charge: Part 1

**9:30 P.M PPST**

**Planeptune Basilicom, Balcony**

"You should handle the contract for Neptune while she can't move," IF mumbled, staring out the central city's skyline in the distance.

"Histoire was wanting me to do the same," Nepgear replied, her hands on the rails and feet planted against the suspended plane.

Neptune still inside, playing the various video games they've collected over the couple years she's been CPU. Almost an entire lifetime for Nepgear, basically inherited Neptune's love for the cases and content but more subtle and pulled away in exchange for her tinkering type hobbies.

Histoire rushed past automatic sliding doors connecting Neptune's common room to the balcony, a parcel within her hands, "Two tasks with the cameraperson. You need to end the protest at a pudding plant since Neptune won't shut up about it. And you need to send this care package to Lastation Oracle Jinguji, Noire if possible."

Nepgear turns around, crossing the eight fingers to her palms and nods. Then she was given the care package

"Is there a priority of what gets done first?" she asked.

"Pudding factory situation is to be taken care of first, it's a priority. But don't leave until we have the cameraperson given into the flight suit Leanbox provided it with."

The CPU Candidate nods, staring IF's long dark brown hair, "IF."

IF turns around, crossing her upper limbs while giving off the illusion the unhinged jacket billowed behind her, "Yeah, Nepgear?"

"Could you get a few intelligence guild members to do something to help calm the factory back to normal?"

"Can't do it directly, but can circulate it into the main chatting place." IF responded, looking away.

Nodding again just as Histoire returned with the cameraperson tied to a rocket-assisted wingsuit fueled through nitro.

She'd switch HDD back again before taking flight towards where the pudding plant in question under strike was pinpointed on a map.

The cameraperson's wingsuit followed Nepgear using certain technologies, allowing it to keep a steady camera on her as they flew without much protection.

* * *

**9:33 A.M PPST**

**A Pudding Facility in Southern Planeptune **

From a bird's eye perspective, there could be findings that almost no protest had occurred to anyone who's seen such an event transpire in the past. Even a more confident Nepgear came a little uneasy at the sight of subtlety. Was it inside? Or something else caused an event such as it?

Zooming back to her feet as it wasn't an option. If she did reveal to be the CPU, salt to the injuries would've come in force if she showed up transformed. Having almost died with the other candidates by the same person, although now dead or somewhere beyond their current dimensional plane.

Once her feet touched the concrete surrounding them, pixels removed the goddess visual aspects off of Nepgear, reverting her to something looking more human than deity.

Now at face value, she raised her head.

Five painted pillars over ten meters tall, broad concrete walls over twelve times as tall as someone her height. Built to last, survive what kind of storms they've gotten to endure. Windows seldomly reveal their presence, bringing more uncertainty into the sight.

"Should this have a deal of color if it's Neptune's favorite pudding manufacturer. What I'm seeing doesn't line to their branding style."

"You there," one bodyguard woman said.

"Why are you here?"

Nepgear backs away, feeling intimidated by them suddenly asking her, "I-I'm from the basilicom to try and stop their protests..."

"You don't look like the CPU, why are you here anyway?"

"I'm her s-sister..."

"You don't look like a goddess, are you one?"

Sporadically, guards from side doors lifted out as they saw, "INTRUDER!"

Her eyes widened at their sight coming up, backing off from it as hopes she wouldn't have to use lethal force against them.

But there was no hope to prevent a possible bloodbath, once Nepgear summons her beam sword out of her two possible options.

"The CPU just wanna help you get better conditions, Neptune loves your pudding!" she pleaded.

Out of the multiple who might've attacked, only one did, but nearing her shoulder, she lifted her blade diagonally.

"Rugh!" the guard Nepgear attacked, lying unconscious on the ground with his chest sporting a fine cut with minimal blood.

"Holy shit, is that a new CPU or the CPU Candidate?" Guard one while whispering another.

"Might be," Guard Two responded.

Nepgear closes the gap further, flushed in the cheeks as she began her next sentence, "I'm the CPU Candidate in truth."

"That explains why you've managed to knock her out in one hit?" Guard Three said.

"I only just used my secondary power setting, so she's alright mostly."

"The cut, she won't like a scar on her body, maybe we could explain that it was from the CPU's next in line."

Without bidding from the two, she managed to show she wasn't playing a bluff and got inside the pudding factory...

"Where's the equipment?" Nepgear asked for anyone inside, just as she saw barely anything of monetary value or production to pudding.

Workers on the ground already had a drunken party going on, was this a miscalculation by Histoire? Or was her presence making a protest a negligibility? One flipped their foot on and started a breakdance, accidentally kicking a few people, before more joined in.

A certain type of feeling she had, out of place. She felt out of place in the vibrant atmosphere which spontaneously showed up in her face. Outrightly allowing their chaos to continue despite the desire she held to want to bring pudding back into Planeptune.

But luckily for Nepgear, certain people went ill felt over the chaos on the factory floor, making her feet and arms tight to her person while passing along an exterior boundary inside.

"Y-You there..." she approached an individual with shaggy hair covering both eyes.

"Need something?" a feminine voice rang.

"Why aren't they..."

"Why are they not working? Just a little bit of this," the woman said back to Nepgear, sliding into a pocket on her rugged cargo pants.

Slowly her hand raised out, gripping onto something resembling clear, but Nepgear's sensitive nose caught a boozy stench from it.

"Is that alcohol?" she asked.

"Fermented Dogoo Jelly, addictive, illegal, lucrative. You see those individuals over there, they're on fermented dogoo jelly."

"If it's the cause of inactivity, how are they going to return to work if they keep consuming the jelly?" Nepgear said, concerned for what might happen when Neptune find out.

"There's only one way I can think, and that's stopping the trade and flow of fermented dogoo jelly."

Turing her back from the woman, Nepgear stares at her boots, "Maybe that's why the guards got attacked, too?"

"Most of the guards started trippin' their brains and our most professional staff are the two outside bodyguards."

"Thanks for sharing that information with me, I'm the CPU Candidate, it's my responsibility to do what I can!" Nepgear nods, starting to get out before she got caught in the mess.

"The CPU Candidate? Something will certainly get done about this." the woman smiled, confident in the future for the factory.


	10. Nepgear-in-Charge: Part 2

**11:40 A.M LASST**

**Skies Above Lastation**

East of the pudding facility, Nepgear flew with the cameraperson. Staring right at the ground over fifty meters above the surface, requiring her HDD self to maneuver around mountains reaching or above that height going south from Lowee's massive rising stone cones. In conditions primed for low laying clouds exaggerating their peaks.

But as a CPU Candidate, currently acting in place of her sister, she had access to shares. Making miracles any normal person would dream of doing without the need of technology besides a processor unit and such an energy source.

"Are you getting cold?" she asked, staring at the cameraperson's vanished face wherever it was, "Might not be the case if you had a warming suit. While I have to wear umm... This."

Nepgear flushed, before turning away all of a sudden as they passed the mountains and fog, now smog. Causing her extensive coughing from the decline in air quality.

"What in the world, they're making steel again?" she asked right in front of the camera which went clouded due to the sudden smoke.

All of a sudden, the gleam of a glassy scope caught the tip of her eye. Followed quickly with something flashing right into her abdomen. Pitting her stomach and blanking her eyes as she lost control. Descending without any control at all.

Still, on the camera's side, the cameraperson carefully followed Nepgear's fall down to the Earth. Teeth weightily gritting, eyes shut, occasionally letting her pain out vocally and clenching her stomach.

From the shooter's perspective, she noticed the person landing and from further appearance, knew who it was. What followed from her brought a sense of something.

* * *

**11:42 A.M LASST**

**Lastation Borderlands with Planeptune**

Upon impact with the ground, Purple Sister vanished into pixels, reverting her to Nepgear now flat with Histoire's care package within her hands. Touching the muddy soil but as she made an attempt to raise her nose above the soil, it's clench caused seeable carbon to evaporate.

"Nepgear, you're here?" she asked from a distance, from another source of depixilation.

"It's not what you think Uni... And this hurts!" Nepgear said back, still clenching to her stomach.

All the while, the cameraperson films the two Candidates interacting with each other. Taking a few different angle shots along the way.

Uni focuses her eyes where her sniper rifle's blast reached her fellow CPU Candidate. Immediately knowing where through Nepgear's body language while the latter tipped over on her back.

"Get medical attention! It hurts so bad!" Nepgear pleaded, starting to roll on her back.

Uni didn't have an idea what to say to her but required to respond quickly. Mainly cause Nepgear's distress caused issues that with a camera near her maybe turn ardent people onto the streets if it ever was leaked.

"It's going to be alright! Just bear with the pain for a little longer!" she said loudly for Nepgear to hear.

She feels the smile on her face return as a result of Uni's help in getting through the pain.

The other girl had barely any choices, picking Nepgear up by her knees and upper back, then turning HDD on again and departing, but as she was about to ascend.

"Let the cameraperson follow you, it's a contract made between my Onee-chan and them."

"It'll be respected," Uni responds as she waited for the cameraperson's wingsuit to make them take flight again.

Once above a certain altitude and the cameraperson ready to follow, Uni took off in the direction of Lastation's capital city.

* * *

**11:47 A.M LASST**

**Lastation Central City**

Reaching into a location housing purified air compared to the countryside. Still holding Nepgear bridal style while the camera person filmed their journey to the capital of Lastation. Slightly sticking to the helipad of a nearby hospital, turning back from white spiral pigtails to more normal charred ones bound normally through ribbons.

Sensational weakness in Uni's arms arrived from carrying someone around her height. Gritting her teeth as she had to let Nepgear's body roll a few centimeters away, messing the purple-haired girl's hair even more and screwing her hair attachment as well.

"Damn, I forgot the weakness my arms get after deactivating HDD..." Uni groaned, trying her best through muscling the pain.

"Where are we?" Nepgear said, raising herself with one arm, breathing quite noticeably and in a somewhat scandalous position.

"Central Hospital, we're getting you better..." Uni tried keeping her self up high enough, limping to some signal location for a nurse or two.

Right near to the door had an elevator call panel, asking to go down from the roof, feeling quite weak compared to before and having another CPU Candidate completely knocked out.

"ERGH!" Uni grunted, forcing the pain within her joints an intensification right before having to lightly tap a fist to the pressure plate in front.

Just as quickly as it got pressed, nurses rushed outside with wheelchairs, taking both hurting candidates inside the hospital.

* * *

**11:52 A.M LASST**

**Lastation Central Hospital**

Inside their patient care unit, the two Candidates immediately received treatment and attention whenever they've been identified easily. ECG whistles flooded their ears on occasion.

"You're there too, Uni..." Nepgear faintly said.

"I'm here as well..." Uni replied, slowing stretching out both arms, including one attached to adaptable plastic conduits sending fluids directly into her system.

"I don't wanna stay in the hospital for too long, not until our sisters are back..."

Uni squirms a little in her medical bed, finally becoming more coherent "I don't want that either, Nepgear."

On her side with a slightly condensed pillow under her, Nepgear looks and smiles, facing Uni.

"Onee-chan told me a little bit more about share energy's properties a little bit more outside of our forms and abilities without it."

"Ooooh..."

"Can you extend your hand out for a moment?" Uni asked.

Trying her best to forward it to Uni despite them being short, Nepgear's long sleeve to her outfit retracted, showing her forearm after fabric folding happened.

Uni did so too, except without much folding since hers wasn't as loose. Right around their current area, any individual who've seen their arms stretch saw both slowly connecting their hands. A form of intertwining purple and black outline, then equalizing the major disbalance to a darker purple similar to Neptune's hair in HDD.

Both smiled, although they still had pain, but at least for a minute or so, they showed to the staff at the hospital they're alright.


	11. Nepgear-in-Charge: Part 3

**2:12 P.M LASST**

**A Diner in Lastation Central City **

Both girls approached a sign flashing diner in neon even during the day. Out of the hospital after their pain subsided and consciousness restored. Both began their next notions when both felt rumbling stomachs, something even goddesses couldn't avoid through shares. An abominable full-body costume holding the sign and waving it in the sky like some form of blunt-derivative melee weapon. But it was none of their business as Uni opened the door for Nepgear.

"Whoa, I didn't know an industrial city could have this good looking for a diner!" Nepgear said, surprised as her arms pumped out, a sparkling glint from her purple eyes.

Uni smiled from Nepgear's response, "Thanks to onee-chan's efforts and sponsoring subsidies to restaurants."

"Maybe Neptune could do something like what Noire did to reinvigorate Planeptune's nightlife!"

"You're digging some of Noire's decisions with positive results," Uni closed her eyes, approaching a near three hundred and sixty degrees encompassing counter showing three hundred and sixty degrees of full menus mixed with incredibly appealing food and drinks.

"About the nightlife, is it already good enough in Planeptune?" Uni inquired, slightly pinching her cheek, giving attention to her shoes more than to the other CPU Candidate nearby.

Scaling up at the sky for options to eat, Nepgear figured and said without thinking it quite through, "Development has become stagnant over the past couple of years, or that's what Neptune said to me..."

"Lastation's economy is still dominated by fossil fuels, manufacturing most of the consumer goods, and... But still, Planeptune's economy is more advanced than Lastation ever was." Uni said as she calmed.

"Should we focus on getting our food and discuss economics later?" Nepgear said, a slight frown approaching her.

"We should, what'd you like?"

"I'll have that tasty heavy ham melt over there!" Nepgear points right at the one-hundredth item.

Uni nods, leaning past the counter to see a vendor outside willing to trade a few credits for food.

"What can I get for you, mis-?"

"I'd take a kilogram pork strip and a heavy ham melt," Uni said, staring at the taller person.

"You're wanting to take our toughest meat? You look similar to Lady Noire... But for the heavy ham melt, double pounded cheese or no?"

Uni backs away, turning to Nepgear. Her black and gray dress slightly swaying it's fabric a little, "Extra cheese?"

"Cheese is always good when melty and gooey, sure!" Nepgear replied, leaning with a smile.

Nodding, she looked away, "Extra cheese."

"Three hundred credits," the vendor said.

Uni presents three golden coins from a small bag near her. Each a hundred credits and minted from direct order of the Basilicom. Incredibly rare to see within normal circulation for an average citizen, where coins made from brass produced in Leanbox, silver, and copper mined in Lowee, and presses manufactured domestically dominated Lastation currency.

The man marveled at the sight of one of those coins, making it easy and in the press of a button, permitted the two girls entry past the "front counter". Exposing to both an actual dinner setting.

"Come over here!" Uni exclaimed with a smile to her cheeks.

Nepgear followed a little cheery, until she turned over, watching some Dogoo Jelly-related products come out, featuring a couple of canisters along with it. Bringing her spirits down into her shoes, causing whites to expand.

"They sell Fermented Dogoo Jelly too?!"

"Capitalism, Nepgear, that stuff looks to be popular," Uni replied.

"But the pudding facility in Planeptune, the jelly was the cause of the disruptions!" Nepgear explained the best she could, planting her hands on the table's smooth flat face.

"What's wrong with it? It's just a commodity," Uni shrugs.

"It's addictive and I think there's a ring going on, it's a really difficult process but I know Dogoo's, or those fit to get their jelly extracted are found in Planeptune mostly," Nepgear said, leaning her head a little down to see Uni at face level.

"You said something relating to fermentation, like alcoholic drinks?" she asked, tilting her head in a minor direction.

"It's like that, Uni, got any ideas to where cheap Dogoo Jelly fermentation could happen?"

"Lowee or Leanbox look to be around the best options. Although from what Noire said to me about the economy related to fermented beverages, Leanbox's warmer climate suits larger and more profitable endeavors into the industry. But the costs..."

"Are you suggesting terrorists are behind the trade, Uni?"

"Not terrorists! Just, just, really rich people who benefit from illegal commodities!" Uni stretched her arms forward as Nepgear sat down at the booth, trying to wave her off with a slight red tinge on her cheeks.

"Hmm..." Nepgear stares at the glass plane next to their sitting place.

Compared to the countryside, Lastation's city sprawls had much cleaner, tolerable air. Being an industrial powerhouse in Gamindustri led to accelerated production and research into air filtration to turn carbon dioxide into oxygen or even oxygenate contaminated water before undergoing an autoclave.

"About Lowee..."

"Lowee as an option, compared to Leanbox, it brings more flavor since it's colder and has time to age much better and possibly makes more liquid versions worth ten thousand credits to the liter due to its scarcity. However, through the economies of scale, Fermented Dogoo Jelly from Leanbox is more profitable macroeconomically. While Loweean Fermented Dogoo Jelly has individual surpassing the Leanbox product."

"So we should look at Leanbox and Lowee's possible locations?"

"Possibly so from here," Uni tilts away, watching as their two foods came, "And the food's arrived Nepgear."

Ceramic plates touched their table, greeting Nepgear's eyes to the melty gourmet ham and cheese sandwich in a sub bun dissected in the middle. Melted yellow, orange, and white cheeses with stuffed ham inside.

"Wow! That looks incredibly tasty!" she exclaimed, admiring the well-looking food found in some weird place for foods like it.

"Enjoy it," Uni smiles.

Her's was a pork strip, nothing quite special except how it got shaped and the size. Plus when she went to cut it, heavy density resistance comparable to lead. Barely getting any real meat exposed though.

After some time and an intense sawing motion, Uni groaned from her clash with her lump, "Dammit! Just cut a piece open!"

"It looks quite tough but maybe you don't cut it traditionally."

"I guess you're right, maybe a stab on top would work."

Raising the jagged metal edge above her head, she thumped it down at her meat, finally getting to the other side below it, but upon the tip brutishly hitting her plate. Not a single chink or crack emerged from their ceramics. Indicating there was probably a reinforcing metal inside of it.

"Whoa, it took it! They came prepared. Now you can cut it myself!" Uni proclaimed as she smirked, ruthlessly starting to destroy the meat for her mouth's content.


End file.
